Collosal Vampire
by D. Rose Skyscraper
Summary: AR! Kolosal Fandom! Jrock Visual Kei and Kpop! Shounen Ai! Yaoi! Boy x Boy! Pairing : Tora x Saga (main), Kris x Saga (Slight)! Dont like Dont read
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

Angin dingin berhembus pelan, menaungi malam suram itu. Daun-daun dan pohon-pohon bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Bau anyir menguar memenuhi udara malam itu. Di tempat dimana mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Mayat- mayat makhluk yang bukan manusia. Terkapar meregang nyawa mereka.

Diantara mayat-mayat tak bernyawa itu, seorang pria berdiri tegak. Dengan api hitam yang menguar di sekelilingnya. Jubah merahnya mulai menghitam karena darah. Wajahnya yang rupawan menampilkan sebuah kebengisan yang nyata, menatap sosok dibawahnya tanpa belas kasih.

"Apa yang hendak kau katakan sekarang?" tanyanya dengan suara yang menggema diantara heningnya malam di tempat itu. Sosok dibawahnya mendongak dengan susah payah. Wajah rupawannya tergores oleh duri dari sulur sulur mawar buatannya sendiri. Matanya memandang cemas ke seluruh tempat itu, mencari sosok yang dikenalinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat!?" Pria itu menendang pria dibawahnya. Membuat tubuhnya terlempar jauh, dan baru berhenti ketika sulur mawar muncul untuk melindunginya.

"Cih... Descendant of the Rose... Aku lupa betapa merepotkannya dirimu itu." ujarnya dengan getir ketika menyebut Descendant of the Rose. Dia bergerak cepat, mendekati pria yang tadi ditendang jauh olehnya. Pria itu hendak bangkit, tapi kemudian tersungkur lagi karena dorongan keras di dadanya.

"Ku... Kumohon... Hentikan." bisiknya parau. Sulur-sulur mawar mulai melilit kaki yang menginjak dadanya.

"Kau lemah, Eiji..." ujar pria yang menginjaknya, "Seorang Kamijo, sangat lemah dan ringkih!"

Dia menginjak sosok itu lebih keras. Menimbulkan bunyi berkeretak pada tanah tempat dimana sosok Eiji terkapar. Sulur mawar itu semakin erat melilit kakinya, menimbulkan goresan dalam dan membuat darah mengalir dari pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau sampah..." ujarnya dengan suara kosong. "Tapi bagaimana sampah sepertimu bisa menjadi pimpinan klan?" Eiji mengeram tertahan, tulang rusuknya serasa seperti diremukan.

"Ayahmu... Yang memintaku... Menjadi... Pimpinan klan, Han.."

"Jangan..." geramnya, dengan suara teredam, "menyebut nama ayahku dengan mulutmu itu!"

Satu jeritan lolos dari bibir Eiji, ketika pria itu semakin menekan dadanya dan menghancurkan rusuknya.

"Hentikan ini, Han... Kumohon! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Han tertawa hambar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Dia mengobarkan apinya, membakar sulur sulur mawar dengan api hitam yang berkobar pekat. Namun sulur itu semakin menguatkan lilitannya.

"Aku ingin kedudukan ketua klan, aku ingin semua orang menghormatiku, aku ingin mereka berhenti melihatmu..."

"Aku ingin Karina dan Yuuji untuk jadi miliku." Mata Eiji membulat, amarah menggelegak di dasar hatinya. Dengan cepat sulur sulur mawar menerjang ke arah Han, namun api hitamnya berhasil melahap sulur itu.

"Kau..." suara Eiji teredam, "Kau adalah kakak iparku, kakak ku adalah isterimu, kau juga telah memiliki Kris, dan kenapa kau..."

"... Masih menginginkan Yuuji dan Karina?" potong Han cepat. "Mereka harusnya milik ku." tambahnya. "Aku akan membunuhmu, tapi tenang saja, istri dan anakmu, aku akan merawat mereka berdua dengan baik."

"Hentikan ini Han... Kumohon!" Han tersenyum sendu, dia menatap adik iparnya dengan lembut untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Semua sudah terlambat, Eiji." Dengan satu gerakan, api hitam itu berkobar merah, kemudian dia menghancurkan Eiji yang terkapar tak berdaya di bawah kakinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Kamijo Eiji..."

~ Rose Opera ~

100 Tahun kemudian...

Malam mulai menggelap, udara dingin mulai berhembus dan menusuk kulit. Seorang wanita tengah duduk di sebuah kursi goyang tua di dekat perapian. Di pangkuannya, seorang anak laki-laki kecil telah tertidur pulas. Wanita itu mengelus kepala anak laki laki itu dengan sayang, kemudian, perlahan, air mata jatuh menetes dari matanya.

"Sharon..." Wanita itu mendongak, dia melihat suaminya dan beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Haruto." bisiknya. Pria bernama Haruto itu mendekat kepada isteri dan anaknya. Dia mengelus wajah anaknya dengan sayang, kemudian dia mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku akan sangat merindukannya." bisik Sharon pelan, kemudian dia mengecup pipi putranya, "Hiduplah dengan baik setelah ini, Takashi. Karena ibu dan ayah tidak akan bisa bersamamu lagi setelah ini."

"Sharon, Haruto..." seorang wanita berpakaian serba ungu, berjalan mendekati mereka. "Kamijo-san sudah menunggu kalian." Keduanya mengangguk. Kemudian, Sharon menggendong putranya dan memberikannya pada wanita itu.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat." ujar wanita itu.

"Kami tidak akan kembali." ujar Sharon getir, "Aku sudah menyegel kekuatan Takashi. Dia tidak akan ingat apapun, setidaknya sampai usianya 17 tahun. Karena saat usianya 17 tahun segelnya akan lepas."

"Jangan hukum diri kalian dengan hal ini." ujar wanita itu lagi. Dia terlihat menahan suaranya agar tangisnya tidak pecah. Melihat kawannya, Sharon hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kami yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi, karena itu kami juga yang harus menyelesaikannya. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan Kamijo-sama menanggung semuanya. Berjanjilah padaku, You, kau akan menjaganya, setidaknya sampai Takashi ku bisa menemukan jati dirinya."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut wanita bergaun ungu itu. "Aku akan lindungi dia, Sharon. Akan kulindungi putramu dan Haruto." ujarnya. Kedua suami istri itupun tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Keduanya menatap Takashi dengan senyum getir, sebelum akhirnya mereka berkata bersamaan, "Jaga dirimu, Takashi. Kamai menyayangimu."

TBC...

~ Rose Opera ~


	2. Chapter 2 : Gloria

**Chapter 2 : Gloria**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor SMU Gloria. Murid murid terlihat berlalu lalang di sepanjang koridor. Baik itu mereka yang mencari kelas ataupun mereka yang hanya sekedar lewat.

Dari arah perpustakaan, terlihat seorang pemuda berparas cantik berjalan sembari membawa beberapa buah buku di tangan kanannya. Seragam ungu SMU Gloria yang dikenakannya terlihat kontras dengan rambut kecoklatan dan kulitnya yang putih.

Pemuda itu berbelok tajam melewati sebuah kelas, hingga dia berhenti di depan pintu kelas XII-3, pintu kelasnya, juga merupakan kelas unggulan yang berisi siswa siswi yang pintar di Gloria.

SMU Gloria adalah salah satu dari 2 sekolah yang dikelola pemerintah. Sekolah yang lain bernama SMU Fressia. Dua sekolah ini bersaing dalam menghasilkan siswa siswi unggulan yang akan memajukan Jepang nantinya.

Gloria terbagi menjadi beberapa kelas yang dipisahkan berdasarkan kriteria tertentu.

Kelas XII-1, kelas yang berisi siswa siswi yang memiliki kekayaan luar biasa, termasuk pejabat negara. Kelas XII-2, kelas yang berisi siswa siswi yang berbakat dalam musik dan seni. Kelas XII-3, kelas yang berisi siswa siswi yang pintar dalam pelajaran baik akademis maupun non akademis, baik kaya maupun tidak. Dan yang terakir, Kelas XII-4, kelas yang berisi siswa siswi yang pandai dalam olah raga. Dan tentunya klasifikasi kelas ini juga berlaku untuk tingkat lainnya.

"Saga!"

Pemuda berparas cantik itupun menoleh. Dibelakangnya, seorang anak perempuan berlari menghampirinya.

"Yung-Jin, selamat pagi." sapanya. Anak perempuan itu berdecak.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Jika disini namaku jadi Mika." ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Saga tertawa.

"Ahaha... Nee, baiklah Mika-san."

Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan, masuk kedalam kelas mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat besar dan sangat luas.

"Kau sudah temukan bahan untuk penelitianmu?" tanya Yung-Jin pada kawannya. Saga mengangguk sembari memasukan buku-buku yang tadi dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

"Apa?" tanya Yung-Jin lagi. "Tentang bunga..."

"Pfft!" Yung-Jin menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa. Sementara Saga mengernyit dalam. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Yung-Jin masih berguncang menahan tawa. "Tidak apa." ujarnya.

Perbincangan mereka terhenti karena guru mereka telah masuk ke dalam kelas. Maka, mengabaikan segala kekesalan pada teman sebangkunya, Saga mengeluarkan buku pelajaran Bahasa Latin miliknya.

"Saga, kau langsung pulang?" tanya Yung-Jin pada temannya. Saga menggeleng pelan, dia mengangkat tasnya dan menyampirkan tas itu di punggungnya. "Aku harus menyelesaikan penelitianku."

"Ah... Padahal aku ingin main ke rumahmu!" ujarnya sembari menarik narik jubah Saga. Saga menghela nafas pelan, kemudian dia menarik jubahnya hingga terlepas dari genggaman tangan Yung-Jin.

"Lain kali saja."

Saga berjalan meninggalkan Yung-Jin yang terpaku di tempatnya. Gadis itu kemudian menghela nafas, sebelum menyisir poninya ke belakang dan berbalik pergi.

~ Rose Opera ~

Sebuah mobil sport hitam terparkir di depan pintu gerbang SMU Gloria. Seorang anak laki laki terlihat duduk di balik kemudi sembari menatap ke arah kaca spion mobilnya. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah pintu gerbang. Berusaha menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Seragam biru kehitaman melekat di badannya. Rambut coklatnya berantakan. Dia menghela nafas pelan.

Dari kejauhan dapat dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan berjalan mendekati mobilnya. Anak permpuan itu masih memakai jubah ungu SMU Gloria, menutupi Blazer ungu dan rok ungu yang dikenakannya.

Gadis itu membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kemudian dia mendudukan diri di kursi samping kemudi.

"Dia tidak mau mengajak ku ke rumahnya." ujarnya lelah. Gadis itu melepas jubahnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. "Kris pasti akan membunuhku."

Pemuda itu mengeratkan sabuk pengamannya, kemudian dia mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh dari gerbang depan SMU Gloria.

"Kris tidak akan membunuhmu." jawab pemuda itu dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu, Sehun?" tanya Yung-Jin sarkastik. Pemuda itu, Sehun, Dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tak akan biarkan dia membunuhmu." jawabnya tenang. "Lagipula... Membawanya pada kita sekarang tidak akan berguna banyak. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari, siapa dan apa dirinya sebenarnya."

"Hasyuh!"

Saga mengusap hidungnya, dia heran kenapa dia bisa tiba tiba bersin. Mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakan dirinya.

Saga masih terus melangkahkan kakinya melewati jalanan kota Tokyo yang mulai ramai. Melewati deretan rumah rumah dan pertokoan yang ramai, hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga.

Saga melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toko itu. Dia hendak membuka pintu kaca toko itu, namun dari arah yang berlawanan, ada orang lain yang membuka pintu kaca itu terlebih dahulu.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam pekat, dengan jubah ungu SMU Gloria. Saga tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, karena wajahnya hanya tampak samping. Namun, samar samar dia dapat merasakan aura aneh memancar dari pemuda itu.

"Sakamoto?"

Saga tersentak kaget, kemudian dia segera menghambur ke dalama toko.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Ruki-san." ujarnya pada laki-laki yang tengah menata bunga Daffodil. Laki-laki berambut keemasan itu menoleh ke arah Saga, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah pot berisi mawar merah pekat. "Letakan disana."

Saga menerima pot itu, kemudian meletakannya di sebelah jendela kaca besar. "Kenapa sepi sekali..." tanya Saga, "...Ruki-san?"

Laki-laki berambut keemasan, Ruki, menoleh ke arah Saga. "Mereka sedang pergi." ujarnya.

"Pergi?"

Ruki mengangguk, "Ada bunga yang baru datang dan mereka mengambilnya di bandara."

Saga mengerjap cepat. "Luar negeri?"

"Perancis."

"Ah..."

"Sudahlah..." Ruki berjalan mendekati Saga. "Cepat masuk dan ganti seragam mu. Kau tidak akan berkebun dengan menggunakan seragam Gloria kan?"

Saga mengangguk, kemudian dia segera mengganti seragamnya dengan baju yang biasa digunakannya untuk berkebun.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di halaman depan sebuah mansion yang sangat besar. Mansion berwarna putih gading dengan nuansa yang kental akan pemakaman.

Sehun keluar dari dalam mobilnya, disusul dengan Yung-Jin yang keluar setelahnya. Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion itu. Pintu besar berwarna putih itu dibuka dari dalam, dua orang pelayang membungkuk hormat pada mereka.

"Kalian baru datang?"

Keduanya mendongak, kearah datangnya suara. Dari atas tangga, seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan paras rupawan berjalan turun.

"Ya... Kapan kau kembali, Siwon?"

Pemuda itu, Siwon, melangkah turun dan menghampiri keduanya. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Segera setelah Kris memintaku datang kesini. Aku heran sekali dengan sifatnya itu. Level A, tapi suka sekali dengan manusia."

Sehun dan Yung-Jin bertukar pandang penuh arti.

"Dia 'memakan' lagi?" tanya Yung-Jin. Siwon menghela nafas. "Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Dia rubah seorang penjaga toko menjadi level D."

"Kukira hidupnya akan lebih terarah di Jepang. Ternyata kebiasaan buruknya untuk membuat banyak sekutu tidak berubah."

"Siapa yang kau maksudkan itu?"

Mendengar suara bernada ketus yang sangat familiar, mereka menoleh. Seorang wanita berambut coklat kemerahan panjang sebahu berjalan ke arah mereka dari ruang tengah.

"Kau tahu persis siapa, Tifany." ujar Sehun tak kalah ketusnya. Gadis itu berdecak pelan. "Kau mau tahu apa pendapatku? Jangan terlalu ikut campur urusan Kris jika kau tidak mau terlibat masalah. Kita level B tidak diizinkan melakukan itu."

"Kita tahu persis apa tujuannya." ujar Siwon, berusaha menghentikan rangkaian kata sinis yang dilontarkan keduanya.

"Dia ingin menghancurkan orang itu kan?" tambah Yung-Jin. "Sampai dia menginginkan Putra Anomie."

"Dan jika kalian belum selesai, tolong teruskan perdebatan ini ditempat lain. Kyuhyun dan Tao sedang terluka parah dan mereka butuh ketenangan."

Keempatnya menoleh, Lagi-lagi, dari lantai atas muncul 5 orang lain.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka, Taemin?" tanya Yung-Jin.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Taemin itupun menghela nafas. "Mereka tertangkap saat melanggar teritori. Anggota klan Shiroyama menghajar mereka tanpa ampun."

"Apa mereka bisa sembuh?" tanya Yung-Jin lagi.

"Kita belum tahu." ujar pemuda lainnya yang berdiri di samping Taemin.

"Aku ingin melihat mereka, Yesung. Dimana mereka?" tanya Sehun.

"Kamar ketiga. Ada Kirika dan Minho didalam sana." jawab pemuda lainnya.

"Thanks, Eunhyuk. Kubelikan kau Opera Cheese Cake nanti. Ayo Yung-Jin."

Yung-Jin mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Sehun yang berlari menaiki tangga.

"Melanggar teritori?" tanya Tifany. "Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan sampai melanggar teritori klan Shiroyama?"

"Mereka mencari putra Anomie. Kau tahu kan, untuk bisa menghancurkan seorang Descendant of the Rose, kita butuh putra Anomie?" ujar pemuda lainnya.

"Aku tahu, Luhan. Tapi, bukankah Kris sendiri yang mengatakan kalau putra Anomie tidak ada di pihak mereka?" tanya Tifany lagi.

"Wakaranai... Kau tahu benar betapa anehnya para level A itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kami mau makan siang, would you like to join us?" tawar Luhan.

"Yeah..."

"Siwon?"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan." ujar yang bersangkutan, menolak tawaran temannya dengan halus. Kemudian, Siwon berjalan keluar mansion, sementara yang lainnya berjalan menuju ruang makan.

~ Rose Opera ~

"Berhati-hatilah Sakamoto. Belakangan ini marak terjadi kasus pembunuhan."

Saga mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Ruki. "Aku pulang dulu Ruki-san."

Saga melambaikan tangan pada Ruki, sebelum kemudian dia berbalik dan berlari kecil menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi disana?"

Dari bawah lampu jalanan yang redup, seorang laki-laki terlihat berjalan mendekati Ruki yang tengah berdiri sembari menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam saja tadi?" tanya Ruki. Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku hanya mengawasinya, seperti yang diminta Jasmine-san." ujar pemuda itu. Ruki menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tahu persis apa keinginanmu sebenarnya. Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti memasang wajah tak berdosa itu dan memastikan Sakamoto tiba di apartemennya dengan selamat, Amano Shinji?"

~ Rose Opera ~

Saga bersiul-siul ringan sembari memilih beberapa bahan yang akan dibelinya. Sebelum pulang, dia memutuskan untuk mampir dulu ke konbini untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan cemilan. Mengingat bunga mawar hasil pengamatannya yang dia titipkan di tempat Ruki ternyata tumbuh dengan baik.

Setelah selesai memilih bahan makanan, Saga segera menuju kasir untuk membayar. Setelah seluruh belanjaannya selesai dibayar, dia segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sembari berjalan, Saga memeriksa belanjaannya. Karena terlalu asik, dia tidak menyadari bahwa didepannya ada seorang pemuda yang berjalan kearahnya dan tanpa sengaja mereka bertabrakan.

"Aduh... Maaf!" Saga mengaduh kesakitan karena dia jatuh terduduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang yang menabraknya. Saga mengangguk. Sembari memegangi kepalanya, dia mendongak.

Dan mata mereka bertemu.

Saga terpaku melihat iris biru dongker yang begitu kelam tengah menatap iris hazelnya. Pria dihadapannya ini, dia seperti pernah melihatnya. Seragam ungu, rambut hitam, ah...

"Kau yang tadi datang ke toko Ruki-san?"

Pemuda itu mengerjap, "Ruki-san? Ah...! Kau pegawainya Mat- oh! Maksudku Ruki-san?"

Saga mengangguk, pemuda dihadapannya itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Biar kubantu."

Saga memeriksa belanjaannya, masih utuh. Kemudian dia menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu dan berdiri.

"Kau siswa Gloria?" tanya pemuda itu. Saga mengangguk. "Sakamoto Takashi, kelas XII-3. Kau juga?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Amano Shinji, XII-4."

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Hingga kemudian Amano Shinji memecah keheningan dengan tertawa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Saga. Amano Shinji berdehem, menghentikan tawanya. "Tak apa. Rasanya canggung sekali, mengingat aku akan jadi rekan kerjamu di tempat Ruki-san."

Mata Saga membulat, "Ka... Kau, bekerja pada Ruki-san?"

Amano Shinji mengangguk. "Aku akan mulai bekerja besok." Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum pada Saga. "Sebagai perkenalan, bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang, Sakamoto-san?"

Saga terlihat berfikir sejenak. Tapi kemudian dia mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah."

Amano Shinji tersenyum, dia berjalan disamping Saga. Dia menengok kebelakang, sebelum keduanya meninggalkan tempat mereka bertabrakan tadi, ke arah sebuah pohon besar di sudut jalan dengan mata menyipit tajam dan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau lihat apa?"

"Ah tidak..."

~ Rose Opera ~

"Khu..."

Sosok yang sejak tadi bersembunyi itu menampakan dirinya, menatap punggung 2 orang pemuda yang sejak tadi berbincang. Dia cukup senang dengan dirinya sendiri. Keputusannya untuk datang ke Jepang memang tidak salah. Buktinya, dalam waktu satu bulan, dia berhasil menemukan putra Anomie di Jepang. Bahkan dia menemukannya lebih dulu dari sepupunya, tidak menyesali beberapa anak buahnya yang harus menderita karena ketahuan melanggar teritori.

Sosok itu tertawa pelan. Dia akan dapatkan putra Anomie itu. Betapa bodohnya Haruto dan Sharon, yang membiarkan putranya berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, putra Anomie."

TBC...

~ Rose Opera ~

Konfliknya terlalu cepat terbongkar...

Chapter 2 memberikan terlalu banyak informasi...


	3. Chapter 3 : Siapa?

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Suara gemerisik dedaunan terdengar di sekitar taman malam itu. Suara langkah kaki dan gerakan gerakan cepat menyeruak memasuki gendang telinga. Sesekali terdengar lolongan tajam atau suara patahan ranting.

Srak

Brug

"Cukup sampai disini." Suara itu datar, dingin, dan menusuk tajam. Dari balik pohon pohon rindang dan dedaunan muncul beberapa sosok serigala bertubuh besar.

"Pelanggar teritori."

Sesosok siluet terduduk di sebuah pohon besar. Dengan tubuh yang terkoyak dan darah yang mengalir deras tanpa henti. Matanya menyala gusar, mencari-cari celah agar dia bisa lari.

"Dia yang keempat." Seekor serigala berubah, menjadi seorang pemuda tampan berambut panjang kecoklatan yang diponytail tinggi. Pemuda itu menatap sosok didepannya dengan kemarahan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya, Shiroyama-san?"

Serigala berbulu hitam pekat berubah, diikuti oleh serigala serigala lainnya yang juga berubah. "Sejujurnya, Yuki-san, aku sangat membenci pengacau. Tapi ada peraturan yang melarang kita membunuh mereka."

Shiroyama menatap nyalang ke arah pemuda dihadapannya. "Apa maumu, anak malam?" Pemuda yang terduduk itu diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria didepannya. "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Syuu...

Angin berhembus pelan, diikuti dengan hembusan angin itu, satu orang dari 8 serigala yang berubah itu bergerak mendekat ke arah sosok yang tersungkur itu. Dia menarik kerah baju sosok itu dan menghimpitnya keras ke pohon. Taringnya mencuat tajam, mengancam pemuda dihadapannya yang tak sekalipun menunjukan kegentaran. Namun, walau begitu, ketakutan akan kematian terpancar jelas di matanya.

"Dia..." Suara sosok itu bergetar, "... Putra Anomie..."

Mendadak, sosok itu memuntahkan darah kehitaman, tubuhnya membeku, kemudian berubah perlahan lahan menjadi abu yang melebur dengan angin.

"Bunuh diri, hmm?" pemuda yang tadi mencengkram sosok itu bergumam pelan. Dia melepaskan kepalan tangannya dan menatap datar pada telapak tangannya.

"Tuannya sangat pintar." salah seorang pemuda lain yang mengenakan noseband di hidungnya angkat bicara. "Dia membunuh bawahannya sebelum dia bicara lebih banyak."

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana, Shiroyama-sama? Yuki-sama?" tanya seorang pemuda cantik bertubuh kecil pada keduanya.

"Entahlah, Ayame. Aku tidak tahu." jawab Yuki sekenanya. "Tapi, Reita, Ayame, aku yakin kalau Matsumoto-san pasti ingin mendengar tentang hal ini. Mengingat yang dilanggar kali ini adalah teritorinya." Pemuda bernoseband, Reita, dan pemuda manis, Ayame mengangguk, kemudian, keduanya berubah kembali menjadi serigala dengan bulu yang sedikit berpendar keemasan.

Mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shiroyama, Yuki, dan anak buah keduanya di tempat kejadian.

"Tora..." Pemuda bersurai raven menoleh, "Ya... Shiroyama-sama?"

"Kau dengar katanya tadi kan? Putra Anomie..." Pemuda bernama Tora itu mengangguk. "Pemimpin dari anak malam itu mengincar Spellcaster terkuat dalam sejarah, putra Anomie." ujar Shiroyama. Kemudian, dia menoleh pada Tora dan menatap pemuda itu dengan serius. "Aku yakin, kau tahu betul yang harus kau lakukan."

Tora mengangguk, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah dua sosok lain. "Ayo pergi, Hiroto, Nao."

Orang yang dipanggil Hiroto dan Nao mengangguk. Kemudian ketiganya berubah menjadi serigala lagi dan melompat pergi.

"Apa kita perlu melaporkan ini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan warna yang agak kecoklatan diujung rambutnya.

"Itu tidak perlu Yo. Kita memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga putra Anomie. Jika mereka sudah berani melakukan serangan secara langsung, barulah kita bisa laporkan." ujar Yuki pada pemuda bernama Yo.

"Lagipula, masih ada para hunter yang akan mengurus ini."

"Hunter..." ulang Shiroyama dengan nada sinis. "Beberapa dari mereka hanya ingin menjilat dan menghormati kita karena kita berada di bawah pimpinan 'orang itu'."

"Aku tidak menyanggahnya." jawab Yuki ringan. Dia menyisir rambutnya untuk menghilangkan daun daun yang menempel disana. "Kenyataannya memang begitu."

Shiroyama menghela nafas pelan. "Aku akan bicarakan ini dengan Takanori besok." Yuki mengangguk, "Aku akan menyelidiki ini. Kalau mereka melanggar teritori sekali atau dua kali tidak akan masalah. Tapi ini sudah 4 kali. Walaupun 2 diantaranya berhasil kabur, tapi aku tetap akan mengusutnya. Ayo Yo. "

Ketiganya kemudian berubah kembali menjadi serigala besar, lalu mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan suara angin.

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Krak

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah gelas kaca di dekatnya. Gelas kaca itu retak, dan tak lama kemudian hancur berkeping keping.

"Mati? Cepat sekali..."

Pemuda itu menoleh, dia melihat 2 sosok berjalan ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Tao, Kirika?"

Dua orang itu membungkuk hormat. "Dua dari pionmu mati di tangan mereka."

"Begitu?"

Pemuda bernama Tao bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Ini sangat serius, Kris-sama."

Pemuda yang duduk di atas sofa berwarna merah kehitaman itu berdiri. "Aku tahu itu, tapi itu tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang akan kita dapatkan." ujarnya.

"Kau begitu yakin jika putra Anomie akan ada di pihak kita?" Kris tersenyum, menampakan taringnya yang mencuat tajam.

"Ya... Yung-Jin berhasil mendekatinya. Kita hanya perlu melangkah sedikit lagi. Pastikan saja kalau 'orang itu' tetap buta, dan tidak mengetahui pergerakan kita."

Tao dan Kirika berpandangan, sebelum keduanya membungkuk hormat kembali. "Yes... Sir."

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Saga berdiri di depan cermin, mengamati penampilannya yang dibalut dengan seragam ungu Gloria. Dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Baiklah... Dia harus berangkat sekarang. Saga menyambar tas sekolahnya, kemudian dia segera berlari turun untuk menunggu bis yang biasanya lewat di halte dekat apartemennya. Namun ketika Saga sampai di loby, dia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang berseragam Gloria yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pilar di loby.

"Amano-san?" Pemuda itu menoleh, kemudian dia tersenyum pada Saga yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakamoto-san." sapa pemuda itu padanya. "Selamat pagi, Amano-san. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Saga.

"Menjemputmu, tentu saja." ujarnya ringan. "Oh ya, jangan memanggilku Amano. Panggil saja aku Tora."

"Tora?" ulang Saga. Tora mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dan rasanya aneh juga jika aku memanggilmu Sakamoto. Jadi, sebaiknya aku memanggilmu apa?"

"Saga." ujar Saga secara reflek. "Panggil Saga saja." Tora tersenyum, "Nah... Baiklah, Saga. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Saga mengiyakan, kemudian dia mengikuti Tora yang berjalan keluar dari dalam loby menuju sebuah mobil berwarna metalik yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

"Masuklah." ujar Tora seraya membuka pintu mobilnya. Saga mengiyakan dan masuk ke dalam mobil Tora. Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Tora berjalan menuju sisi lain mobilnya dan duduk di balik kursi kemudi sebelum menutu pintu mobilnya dengan bunyi debaman keras.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya mobil." ujar Saga. Tora hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kau kan baru mengenalku beberapa hari." Saga mengernyit tajam. "Cih... Terserah."

Tora tertawa jenaka, kemudian dia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju SMU Gloria. Suasana hening.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Saga memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah jendela mobil yang tertutup. Sesekali, dia melirik ke arah Tora yang tengah menyetir. Pemuda di sampingnya ini sangat tampan. Tubuh tegap, rambut hitam, pandangan mata tajam, ditambah dengan cara bicaranya yang halus dan sangat sopan itu.

"Saga?" Saga tersentak kaget, kemudian dia mengerjap pelan sembari bergumam 'apa'. "Kita sudah sampai." ujar Tora dengan suara pelan. Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya, kemudian dia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke sisi lain mobil itu untuk membukakan pintu untuk Saga.

"Terima kasih." ujar Saga. Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas mereka. Kebetulan sekali karena kelas mereka bersebelahan.

"Tora!" Keduanya berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Tora. Keduanya menoleh ke belakang, sesosok anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek sebahu berjalan setengah berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ah... Rise-san." Gadis yang dipanggil Rise itu tersenyum simpul. "Lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Tora. Belakangan ini kau sepertinya sibuk sekali, dan... Eh? Siapa ini?"

"Oh... Iya. Rise-san, kenalkan, ini Saga. Saga, ini Rise." Saga mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian dia tersenyum ramah. "Sakamoto Takashi. XII-3. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Saga." Selama sedetik, suasana hening. Rise menatap Saga dengan mata membulat lebar. "A... Aku Nakamura Rise. XII-2. Salam kenal, Saga..."

"Ah... Aku harus segera ke kelas. Hari ini aku ada tugas piket." ujar Saga. "Kutunggu disini pulang sekolah nanti. Kita berangkat bersama ke tempat Ruki-san."

Saga mengacungkan jempolnya, kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Rise dan Tora.

"Sakamoto Takashi..." gumam Rise pelan. "Dia orangnya?" Tora menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Kemudian dia mengangguk. Melihat itu, Rise mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung Saga yang menjauh. "Putra Anomie."

**~ Rose Opera ~**

"Saga, hari ini kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Yung-Jin ketika mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar dari kelas XII-3 menuju ke rumah kaca.

"Ada. Hari ini aku harus bekerja." Yung-Jin memberengut sebal. "Kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa main denganmu?"

Mereka berdua berjalan ke rumah kaca melewati lapangan untuk pelajaran berkuda yang kebetulan digunakan oleh siswa kelas XII-4.

"Kyaa... Amano-kun!"

Mendengar nama yang dikenalnya diteriakan, Saga otomatis menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan saat itu kebetulan sekali Tora dan kudanya berpacu melewatinya. Keduanya hanya dipisahkan oleh pembatas setinggi dagu Saga. Pemuda itu terpaku melihat Tora yang dimatanya terlihat begitu memesona.

"Saga?"

Saga tersentak kaget. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Yung-Jin disampingnya. "Ada apa?" Urat kekesalan Yung-Jin berkedut, hingga kemudian dia membuang nafas keras dan meninggalkan Saga yang berlari menyusul di belakangnya.

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Saga berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir dengan tenang. Sementara dibelakangnya, Yung-Jin terus saja mengoceh tentang jangan pulang bersama orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Hei... Kau dengar aku tidak!?" ujar Yung-Jin bersungut- sungut. Saga mengangguk, kemudian dia bersandar pada mobil milik Tora dengan memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ya." jawabnya datar. Yung-Jin mengernyit pada pemuda dihadapannya itu. Dia membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ponselnya keburu berdering, membuatnya berdecak kesal.

"Brengsek." umpatnya kesal. Yung-Jin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan pergi menjauh.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Saga menoleh ke samping, dilhatnya Tora tengah berdiri di sampingnya sembari bersandar pada mobilnya.

"Tidak juga." jawab Saga datar. Dia beranjak dari posisinya, membiarkan Tora berjalan dan membuka pintu mobilnya sendiri. Sementara Saga menuju sisi lain dari mobil itu.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Tora sembari mengedik ke arah seorang gadis yang berdiri membelakangi mobilnya. "Oh, dia?" tanya Saga retoris. Tora mengangguk sekali sembari memundurkan mobilnya.

"Apa dia temanmu?" Saga mengangguk. "Dia teman sekelasku. Namanya Lee Yung-Jin. Dari Korea." Tora mengernyit dalam, "Lee Yung-Jin?" Saga mengangguk, "Kenapa?"

"Namanya sulit."

Setelah berkendara cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di toko. Tora memarkirkan mobilnya di belakang toko, sementara Saga turun di depan toko dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Ketika dia masuk ke dalam toko, dia melihat suatu pemandangan yang cukup tidak biasa. Ruki terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang. Saga memperhatikan mereka yang berbicara serius. Kata teritori tertangkap di telinganya.

"Ah... Kau sudah datang, Sakamoto?" tanya Ruki ketika melihat Saga yang berdiri terpaku di depan pintu toko.

"Ah... I... Iya, Ruki-san." Saga melirik ke arah pria yang bicara dengan Ruki. Pria itu bertubuh tinggi dan tegap, wajahnya terlihat tenang, rambutnya hitam panjang sebahu dan matanya berwarna coklat kehitaman terlihat menatapnya tajam.

"Sakamoto, kenalkan, ini Aoi. Aoi, ini Sakamoto."

"Shiroyama Yuu. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Aoi." ujar Aoi, memperkenalkan diri.

"Sakamoto Takashi. Tapi biasanya saya dipanggil Saga." ujar Saga setengah membungkuk. Mata Aoi melebar, kilatan terkejut terlihat di matanya. Tapi kemudian, ekspresinya kembali datar seperti semula.

"Aku harus kembali sekarang. Kouyo akan membunuhku kalau aku terlambat pulang." ujar Aoi. "Dan kuharap kau mau mempertimbangkan permintaanku."

Saga bisa melihat ekspresi Ruki berubah serius. "Ya... Aku akan mengurusnya. Keadaan seperti ini sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan."

"Sampai jumpa, Takanori. Selamat siang, Sakamoto." Aoi berjalan keluar dari toko. Sementara Saga terus saja mengamati pria yang baru keluar itu.

"Mana Amano?" tanya Ruki pada Saga. Saga mengerjap cepat sebelum menoleh untuk melihat bosnya itu. "Tadi dia memarkir mobil di belakang."

"Aku disini." Mereka berdua menoleh, terlihat Tora berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan mengenakan kaos hitam polos yang lengannya digulung hingga ke siku, celana pantalon hitam dan sebuah topi.

"Kau tidak mengganti bajumu?" tanya Tora. "Aku menunggumu keluar tahu!" ujar Saga sinis. Kemudian, dengan kesal dia berjalan masuk ke dalam toko untuk mengganti baju.

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Yung-Jin menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa beludru yang ada di ruang tengah. Dia memandang gusar ke arah sekeliling ruangan yang besar itu.

"Kris pasti akan membunuhku."

"Ada apa Yung-Jin?" Dari luar, masuk seorang wanita yang mengenakan Sackdress merah terang yang kemudian duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Jessica-sama." jawabnya gusar. Wanita bernama Jessica mengernyit ketika mendengar penuturan Yung-Jin padanya. "Jangan menipuku. Nada suaramu sama sekali berbeda dengan kalimatmu. Ada apa?"

Yung-Jin memilih diam. Tidak ada gunanya menjawab pertanyan Jessica saat ini. Pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk diajak bicara sekarang.

"Jessie..." Jessica menoleh, dari atas tangga, seorang pria berambut pirang pucat berjalan turun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jessica pada pemuda itu. "Kris memanggilmu." ujarnya.

"Yifan memanggilku? Ada apa Eunhyuk?" Pemuda bernama Eunhyuk itu mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Dia memanggil semua level A dan meminta semuanya untuk berkumpul di ruang kerjanya."

Jessica menghela nafas. "Baiklah... Kau tunggulah disini. Temani Yung-Jin." Eunhyuk mengangguk, sementara Jessica berjalan cepat menuju ke lantai 2. Tepatnya, ke ruang kerja Kris.

"Yifan? Kau memanggilku?"

"Masuklah, Sica..." Jessica membuka pintu ruang kerja Kris, kemudian, dia melihat sekitar 5 orang lain yang duduk saling berhadapan. Jessica berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dia mengambil tempat duduk disebelah seorang wanita berambut panjang yang dikepang dua dengan pita di rambutnya.

"Senang sekali kalian sudah berkumpul disini." ujar Kris memulai pembicaraan.

"Dan kau tidak akan mengumpulkan kita semua disini tanpa alasan." jawab seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan salah satu 'pionnya'.

"Tepat sekali, Heechul. Aku selalu kagum dengan intuisimu yang hampir mendekati benar." jawab Kris ringan.

"Dan aku hampir selalu kagum dengan arogansimu."

Kris tersenyum simpul. "Sudah lama sekali sejak mendiang ayahku meninggal." ujarnya. Tangannya meraih gelas kaca yang ada di dekatnya, sebelum meremukannya dengan satu gerakan. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terlihat tercekat, sebelum mata mereka terbakar dengan warna hitam kemerahan.

"Yifan..." Seorang pemuda bicara dengan suara dalam. Membuat Kris membuang pecahan kaca itu dan membersihkan tangannya.

"Ini tentang putra Anomie." ujarnya cepat. "Belakangan ini, aku mendapat firasat jika kekuatannya disegel."

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir begitu?" tanya pemuda manis yang duduk di sebelah Heechul.

"Mudah saja, Jeong-Su. Haruto dan Sharon tak akan mati begitu saja tanpa menyegel kekuatan anak mereka."

"Tapi... Belum pasti jika putra mereka adalah putra Anomie kan?" tanya Jessica.

"Kau sendiri saksinya, Sica... Anak mereka lahir saat gernaha Anomie. Gerhana bulan sihir yang muncul setiap 200 tahun sekali."

Kris menarik nafas dalam. Kemudia dia berbalik menghadap jendela. "Dapatkan dia untuku. Bagaimanapun caranya..."

**~ Rose Opera ~**

"Shiroyama-sama tadi kesini?"

Ruki menoleh ke arah Tora sejenak, kemudian dia kembali ke kegiatannya memotongi beberapa tangkai mawar yang mencuat dari dalam truk.

"Ya... Dia katakan padaku soal pelanggar teritori itu..." Tora menghela nafas pelan, kemudia dia menatap ke arah Saga yang membereskan tasnya di dalam toko.

"Kapan mereka kemari?"

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?" tanya Ruki tajam. Tora menggeleng pelan. "Anda juga pasti tahu kan, kalau kejadian belakangan ini adalah ulah 'mereka'?"

"Aku tahu." ujar Ruki, "Mereka benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Descendant of the Rose, sampai menginginkan putra Anomie."

Tora menghela nafas ketika Saga melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda itu. Tora tersenyum, balas melambai sebelum menyampirkan tas ke bahunya.

"Jaga dia, Shinji." ujar Ruki. Tora mengangguk pasti, sebelum kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan bosnya.

"Ayame..." Dari arah jendela truk, seorang pemuda terlihat menjulurkan kepalanya. "Ya..? Matsumoto-sama?"

Ruki mengunci pintu belakang truk dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pintu itu. Tak lama, cahaya keemasan berpendar sebelum kemudian lenyap perlahan.

"Bawa ini ke Sherow. Setelah itu jangan kembali lagi ke sini. Reita akan menyusulmu begitu kau tiba disana."

Mendengar itu, Mata Ayame membulat. "Ta.. Tapi, Matsumoto-sama..."

"Lakukan saja." desaknya, "Firasatku mengatakan 'Orang itu' akan datang kesini dalam waktu dekat. Aku akan menyusulmu ke Sherow jika dia memberitahuku secara resmi."

Ayame terdiam. Tapi, kemudian dia kembali duduk dengan tenang di balik kursi kemudi.

"Yes... Master."

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Rintik hujan mulai terdengar. Perlahan lahan turun dan membasahi bumi. Perancis akan diguyur hujan yang sangat deras. Begitulah yang dikatakan di ramalan cuaca hari ini.

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa gesa. Wajah datarnya terlihat tenang. Namun matanya terlihat sedikit cemas. Tentu saja, dia sudah meninggalkan kastil selama 2 jam hanya untuk mencari tiket pesawat dengan penerbangan tercepat untuk tuannya. Ditambah lagi, dia menghabiskan waktu 30 menit untuk menelfon orang-orang yang diminta oleh tuannya agar dihubungi mengenai kepulangan tuannya.

Dia kini berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu ek besar berwarna hitam pekat dengan gagang pintu berbentuk sulur mawar. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan dekorasi kastil yang terkesan kuno itu. Apalagi itu adalah peninggalan dari para leluhur tuannya.

Pemuda itu merapikan pakaiannya, sebelum dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah, Kai."

Kai mengerjap, sebelum kemudian dia menghela nafas. Dia membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Menghadap tuannya. Tuannya adalah seorang pria yang terlihat berusia 20 tahun. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, tuannya sudah berusia lebih dari 100 tahun.

Tuannya membelakangi dirinya, berdiri menghadap ke arah kaca jendela besar yang menghadap ke arah kebun bunga mawar 'Rose of Versailles'. Tubuh tuannya dibalut dengan jubah hitam kelam ala abad Renaissance. Walaupun sekarang adalah abad 21, tapi dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tuannya yang masih sering memakai pakaian ala abad pertengahan itu. Lagipula, tuanya terlihat lebih gagah dan berwibawa jika berpakaian begitu.

"Maaf saya datang terlambat, master." Pria itu bergeming. Dia masih menatap hamparan mawar di luar ruangan. Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Tentu saja, Kai tidak akan bergerak atau bicara jika tuannya tidak merespon.

"Daijoubu..." Tanpa sadar, Kai menghela nafas lega. "Saya sudah temukan penerbangan tercepat menuju Jepang. Tapi kita harus ke Paris terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak masalah." Pria itu berbalik, membuat Kai membungkuk ketika tuannya berjalan menyeberangi ruangan, menghampiri burung gagak hitam yang bertengger nyaman.

"Kau sudah lakukan yang kuminta?" tanyanya lagi. Kai mengangguk, "Saya telah menghubungi Nona Hizaki dan Madame Jasmine. Keduanya setuju untuk kembali ke Jepang sesegera mungkin."

"Bagaimana dengan Matsumoto, Yuki, dan Shiroyama? Kalian sudah memberi tahu mereka?" Kai menggeleng, "Anda belum memberi perintah."

Tuannya tersenyum, "Benar juga." "Biarkan saja begitu. Aku sendiri yang akan beri tahu mereka..."

Tuannya menjentikan jarinya, tiba-tiba, tiga ekor burung hantu terbang rendah memasuki ruangan itu. Dia mengikatkan sebuah perkamen pada seekor burung hantu, membisikan sesuatu dan menerbangkannya keluar melalui pintu. Begitu seterusnya sampai burung hantu terakhir. "Dan... Bagaimana kabar sepupuku?" tanyanya.

"Maaf... Master?"

"Wu Yifan." Kai mengerjap, kemudian dia berlutut pada masternya.

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya kurang mengetahuinya, master..."

"Tidak apa." ujarnya tenang. Dia berbalik, membuat jubahnya berkibar mengikuti gerakannya. Dia membuka jendela kaca besar itu. Membuat dirinya menghadap ke arah hamparan mawar yang terlihat berkilau diterpa hujan.

"Aku mau berburu sebentar. Siapkan segala perlengkapan untuk besok. Akan kubawakan bagianmu juga."

Sayap hitam pekat yang sangat cantik terbentang di punggunya. Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, membawa tubuhnya diterpa hujan.

"Baik... Kamijo-sama." Detik berikutnya, sang Descendant of the Rose telah terbang menembus hujan.

**~ Rose Opera ~**

**CCA (Cuap Cuap Author) :**

**- Istilah Vampire level A - D dari Manga Vampire Knight karya Matsuri Hino.**

**- Istilah Anak anak bulan untuk Werewolfs dan Anak anak malam untuk Vampire dari Novel The Mortal Instrument karya Cassandra Clare.**

**RnR...~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kebenaran yang Tersembunyi

**~ Rose Opera ~**

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan keluar sendirian di tengah malam."

Saga mengangguk, sebelum kemudian dia berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya. Tora mengawasi Saga yang berjalan masuk, hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu lift. Dia menghela nafas pelan, kemudian Tora mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh dari apartemen Saga.

Pemuda itu meraba dasbor mobilnya, kemudian meraih ponsel dan memeriksanya, jari jarinya bergerak mengetik sesuatu, kemudian dia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Ya...? Shiroyama-sama?"

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Langit malam kota Tokyo mendung. Mengindikasikan bahwa hujan akan mengguyur kota itu. Suara gemerisik terdengar, dipadukan dengan suara lompatan atap dan patahan-patahan ranting. Sebuah sosok terlihat berhenti di pinggir sebuah lampu jalan. Mata lilacnya mengamati gedung apartemen yang terletak di seberang jalan.

Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bergerak. Matanya mengamati sesosok siluet di sebuah kamar yang ada di lantai 6. Salah satu dari sekian banyak kamar yang lampunya masih menyala. Di dalamnya terlihat pemuda berambut kecoklatan. Saga berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya sembari mengamati keadaan di luar apartemennya yang terguyur hujan.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 7, namun keadaan di luar sudah sangat sepi. Saga berjalan ke dapur. Membuka kulkasnya, mencari cari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Namun ternyata kulkasnya kosong. Saga menghela nafas pelan. Berarti dia harus belanja. Saga meraih jaketnya, kemudian berjalan keluar rumah dengan membawa payung hitam di tangannya.

Apartemennya cukup jauh dari konbini. Yang paling dekat membutuhkan waktu 15 menit berjalan kaki. Uap keluar dari mulut Saga ketika dia bernafas. Dia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jam 7.10 PM.

"Jangan keluar sendirian di tengah malam."

Langkah Saga terhenti. Dia teringat dengan perkataan Tora yang melarangnya untuk keluar di malam hari. Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Maaf... Tapi aku lapar."

Saga meneruskan jalannya menuju ke konbini terdekat. Namun, baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, dia berhenti. Matanya terpaku pada sosok dihadapannya, sesosok pria dengan sayap hitam kemerahan yang terbentang di punggungnya. Matanya yang sewarna dengan sayapnya bersinar diterpa cahaya bulan.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, diikuti dengan sosok sosok tanpa sayap yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Selamat malam... Putra Anomie." Saga mengeratkan genggamannya pada payung yang dibawanya. "Siapa kalian?" tanyanya.

Sosok dihadapannya berjalan mendekat. Mata Saga mengertnyit, dia merasa mengenali orang di hadapannya ini.

"Aku Sehun. Dan aku datang kesini untuk membawamu pada masterku."

"Mastermu?" ulang Saga, "Siapa dia? Dan kenapa dia menginginkanku?"

Sehun mendekat ke arah Saga, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dia berada dalam jarak 3 meter. Dia tidak bisa mendekat lebih jauh, ada selubung energi yang menyelimuti pemuda ini entah sejak kapan.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksanya saja?" Sosok lain muncul, dia juga memiliki sayap yang sewarna dengan temannya itu. "Tenanglah Luhan, dia meminta kita untuk membawa putra Anomie dalam keadaan baik."

Pemuda bernama Luhan itu mendarat dengan anggun tepat di sebelah Sehun. Matanya menatap Saga dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Dia cantik." ujarnya. Saga mengamati sekelilingnya. Matanya mengernyit waspada. Orang-orang ini aneh. Seharusnya saat ini Saga terpaku karena terkejut melihat orang-orang bersayap dihadapannya. Tapi entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan kalau ini tidak asing.

"Sayapmu sangat cantik! Aku juga ingin punya sayap sepertimu!"

"Argh!"

Mendadak rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya, sekelebat bayangan muncul di matanya. Tentang seorang perempuan berambut coklat dengan sayap hitam yang membentang.

"Apa... Ini?"

Merasakan energi pelindung itu mulai menipis, Sehun memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk menyerang Saga. Maka, dengan segera, orang-orang tanpa sayap itu menyerbu Saga. Saga yang menyadari adanya bahaya berusaha bangkit. Salah satu dari mereka memukulnya, namun Saga berhasil menghindar dan menyarangkan tinjunya di wajah sosok itu, membuat sosok itu terpental jauh.

Dari belakangnya, ada sosok lain yang memukulnya, namun berhasil dihindarinya hingga pukulan itu mengenai orang lain yang menyerangnya dari arah lain. Namun, pukulan lain yang dilayangkan dari samping telak mengenainya, membuatnya terpental jauh hingga tubuhnya menabrak pohon. Luhan bergerak cepat, mencengkram kerah kemeja Saga yang berusaha bangkit dan membenturkan tubuhnya ke pohon. Mata lilac pria itu menyala, sementara cengkraman tangannya pada leher Saga menguat.

"Luhan! Jangan membunuhnya!" Luhan melonggarkan cengkramannya. Suara batuk terdengar. Saga berusaha mengais udara. Tangan kanannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luhan, lalu pendar keperakan sewarna cahaya bulan muncul, membakar tangan pemuda itu, membuat Luhan melepaskan cengkramannya. Saga merosot duduk, berusaha mengambil nafas. Sehun yang terus mengamati mendadak tersentak ketika merasakan energi pelindung Saga meningkat.

"Luhan menyingkir!"

Mendadak saja, Luhan terdorong menjauh. Sementara Saga melihatnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" bisiknya pelan. Matanya menatap gusar ke arah Luhan yang terjengkang jauh dari tempatnya. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dan menatap nyalang kepada Saga.

"Brengsek!" Dengan cepat, Luhan melesat, menerjang ke arah Saga. Namun, sebelum berhasil mencapai Saga, seekor serigala berbulu perak menerkamnya, menjauhkannya dari Saga. Mata Saga membulat ketika menemukan serigala lain juga bergabung dengan serigala berbulu perak. Matanya terpaku pada 2 ekor serigala berbulu hitam. Dan entah kenapa, dia mengenali keduanya sebagai Aoi dan Tora.

"Takashi!" Saga menoleh, seorang wanita bersayap hitam terbang rendah ke arahnya. Wanita itu berambut coklat madu dan memakai blazer hitam dengan rok dan syal ungu. Dia mengenali wanita itu, yang tadi dilihatnya sekelebat.

"Kouyo?" bisiknya pelan. Mendengar namanya disebut, wanita itu tersentak kaget, kemudian dia memeluk Saga erat.

"Daijoubu ka?" tanyanya. Saga mengangguk.

"Uruha!" Kouyo menoleh, dilihatnya Tora dan Aoi berjalan setengah berlari ke arah mereka. Dia juga melihat sekitar 3 orang lainnya mengikuti mereka berdua di belakang.

"Saga!" Kouyo melepas pelukannya, kini Tora yang memeluk Saga dengan erat. "Apa yang kubilang soal jangan keluar malam?"

"Argh..." Mendadak kepala Saga terasa sakit lagi.

"Apa yang kubilang soal jangan keluar malam?"

Lagi-lagi muncul sekelebat bayangan di matanya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 7 tahun. Anak itu sangat mirip dengan Tora. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kerinduan menyeruak di benaknya. Menyebarkan perasaan tidak nyaman dihatinya.

"Maaf..." satu kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Saga menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Tora. Dia terisak, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terdiam.

"Tora... -kun, Tora-kun... Hiks... Tora-kun." Nafas Aoi tersendat. Matanya membulat melihat Saga yang menangis sembari memanggil nama Tora.

"Yuki-san..."

Yuki menatap Saga dan Tora. Kemudian dia menarik nafas dalam. "Segelnya melemah." bisiknya pelan. "Kita harus memberi tahu Jasmine dan Kamijo-sama."

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Luhan terus memegangi luka yang menganga di bahunya. Serangan pemimpin klan serigala perak itu telak mengenainya. Dia yakin kalau luka yang dialaminya pastilah sangat parah. Level B sepertinya tidak akan bisa bertahan jika berhadapan langsung dengan Werewolf Alpha.

"Argh!"

Keseimbangannya goyah, Luhan terbang rendah sebelum terjatuh tepat di sebelah tikungan sebuah gang kecil. Nafasnya tersendat. Jatuh dari ketinggian tidak akan membunuhnya. Tapi diserang Werewofl Alpha bukan hal baik. Ditambah lagi dia adalah pemimpin salah satu dari 3 klan serigala terkuat.

"Ugh...! Brengsek kalian!"

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras, Rise menatap keluar jendela kamarnya dalam diam. Kakaknya sudah pergi sejak 3 jam lalu dan belum kembali sampai sekarang. Rise hendak menutup jendela kamarnya, namun terhenti ketika dia menangkap sesosok pria yang tersungkur di sebuah tikungan.

Rise menatapnya lekat. Hawa pria itu tersamar dengan hawa yang dihasilkan hujan. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa merasakannya. Hawa anak malam bercampur dengan hawa kakaknya dan mantra bulan.

"Mantra bulan?"

Rise berjalan turun dari kamarnya, membawa sebuah selimut putih tebal di tangannya. Dia membuka pintu, hujan turun semakin deras, namun dia tetap mendekati sosok itu. Dia berhenti berjalan tepat 1 meter di hadapan pemuda itu. Dia menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin. Luka yang diterimanya sangat parah. Dan dia semakin yakin jika luka itu adalah luka yang dibuat oleh kakaknya. Ditambah lagi, dia juga merasakan energi mantra bulan, mantra yang hanya bisa dilepaskan oleh putra Anomie.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak memberikan selimut itu, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika merasakan hawa anak malam lain mendekat.

"Jangan sentuh dia!"

Rise menoleh. Dilihatnya pemuda tampan yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung dengan sebelah sayap yang terkoyak.

"Jangan sentuh dia.." Pemuda itu mendekat, sementara Rise berjalan mundur. Pemuda itu kemudian memapah pemuda lain yang tersungkur itu dengan hati hati dan membawanya pergi. Tetapi, sebelum menjauh, dia menoleh dan menatap Rise penuh kebencian. Pemuda itu kemudian membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang, sementara Rise hanya menatapnya datar.

Rise menghela nafas pelan, kemudian dia berjalan kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

"Rise... "

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri bersandar pada pagar rumahnya.

"Yo-san?" Rise berjalan mendekati pemuda bernama Yo. Dia membentangkan selimut di tangannya dan menutupi kepala Yo dengan selimut itu. "Disini dingin. Kau juga basah kuyup. Ayo masuk!"

**~ Rose Opera ~**

"Bertahanlah..." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan cemas. Serangan serigala Alpha ditambah dengan mantra bulan tentu saja menimbulkan luka parah bagi kawannya itu.

Sehun mendarat di balkon kamar sebuah rumah. Dia mengetuk jendela kamar itu sembari meringis menahan sakit. Tadi dia juga terkena serangan pemimpin klan Shiroyama dengan telak. Dan itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa.

Suara pintu dibuka terdengar. Dan dia dapat mendengar suara pekikan pelan dan langkah terburu-buru menuju ke arah jendela. Jendela kaca besar itu dibuka dengan agak tergesa.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?" tanya sang pemilik kamar.

"Dia terluka. Apa kau bisa sembuhkan dia Yung-Jin?"

Yung-Jin membantu Sehun membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Baringkan disana. Kuambilkan baju bersih untuknya." Sehun mengangguk, kemudian dia membaringkan Luhan diatas tempat tidur Yung-Jin. Sementara itu, Yung-Jin membawakan pakaian bersih dan handuk untuk Luhan.

"Gantikan bajunya dengan ini. Lalu bersihkan luka-lukanya." Sekali lagi Sehun mengangguk, kemudian dia membersihkan tubuh Luhan dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian bersih yang disediakan Yung-Jin.

"Dia diserang Ketua Klan Serigala Perak. Dia juga terkena mantra bulan."

"Mantra bulan?" tanya Yung-Jin dengan suara mengambang. Sehun mengangguk.

"Sembuhkan saja semampumu. Nanti kubawa dia kembali jika sudah sedikit lebih baik." Yung-Jin mengangguk dan mulai melakukan penyembuhan kepada Luhan.

"Apa Saga yang melakukan semua ini?"

Keduanya terdiam, menciptakan keheningan yang tak wajar antara keduanya.

"Ya."

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Saga menatap uap yang mengepul dari cangkir di tangannya. Sementara disekitarnya, orang-orang terllihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan sangat serius.

"Kita harus membawanya ke Sherow. Saat segelnya lepas seutuhnya, dia harus ada di sana. Kalau tidak sihirnya akan tercemar."

Tora melirik sekilas ke arah Saga. Pandangannya terpaku pada pemuda yang tengah duduk di kursi dengan pandangan kosong itu.

"Hanya sesama Spellcaster yang bisa memahami perasaannya." ujar Kouyo yang muncul di sebelahnya sembari menepuk bahu pemuda itu. "Kita tidak akan bisa memahami beban yang dirasakannya." Tora menghela nafas, kemudian dia mengangguk. "Setidaknya... Saat ini aku ingin di sampingnya."

"Kalau begitu pergilah..." Kouyo mendorong punggung Tora pelan, kemudian membiarkan Tora membimbing langkahnya sendiri mendekat pada pemuda itu.

"Saga..."

Saga menoleh ke arah Tora, kemudian dia kembali menatap cangkir di tangannya. "Ada apa, Tora-kun?" Tora mengerjap. Terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." ujar Saga dengan suara kosong, "Aku merasa... Kalau seharusnya aku memanggilmu begitu."

Tora menghela nafas pelan, kemudian dia duduk di samping Saga. "Untuk sementara waktu..." Saga menoleh ke arah Tora, memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Hanya ada beberapa hal yang bisa kujelaskan padamu."

"Apa itu?" Tora memutar posisinya menghadap Saga, kemudian dia menatap pemuda itu. Tanpa disadari keduanya, mereka yang tadi berbincang-bincang serius sudah mengelilingi mereka.

"Ada beberapa makhluk dunia bawah, mereka adalah makhluk yang hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Anak Malam atau Vampire, Anak Bulan atau Werewolfes, Anak Perak atau Hunter, dan Anak Mantra atau Spellcaster."

"Kau adalah Anak Mantra. Seorang Spellcaster. Tapi kau istimewa, karena kau adalah Spellcaster terkuat yang terlahir saat Gerhana Bulan Anomie, gerhana bulan sihir yang hanya muncul setiap 200 tahun. Dan kau adalah salah satunya."

"Salah satunya?"

"Sebelum dirimu..." Aoi angkat bicara, "Ada putra Anomie lain yang lahir. 200 tahun sebelum kau lahir. Namanya Shou. Tapi dia mengorbankan dirinya demi menghentikan perang antara manusia dan para anggota dunia bawah."

Saga masih diam. Dia tidak tahu, tapi entah kenapa dia percaya pada mereka. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau mereka mengenal orang-orang ini.

"Aku tidak tahu..." ujar Saga pelan. Suaranya mengambang, "Aku merasa seperti tidak asing. Bahkan..." dia menoleh ke arah Kouyo. "Aku mengenalmu..."

"Kau memang mengenal kami." ujar Yuki. "Tapi orang tuamu menyegel kekuatan dan ingatanmu ketika usiamu 5 tahun. Mereka memberikanmu pada Jasmine-san dan memintanya untuk menjagamu."

"Bibi Jasmine?"

Yuki mengangguk pasti. Ya, selama ini Saga hanya tinggal berdua dengan bibinya, Kageyama Yuuichi, atau yang lebih dikenal semua orang sebagai designer ternama Jasmine You. "Dia pergi keluar negeri dan meninggalkanmu untuk menjaga keamananmu. Karena keberadaanmu mulai terendus oleh orang-orang tadi."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." ujar Saga. Masih terlihat bimbang.

"Tidak masalah." ujar Aoi. Suaranya jadi sedikit lebih ringan. "Segelnya akan memudar secara pelahan, dan ingatanmu akan kembali secara perlahan juga. Tapi kami harus pastikan kalau kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu sebelum segelmu benar benar lepas."

Saga terdiam lagi. Dia bingung. Dia tidak mengerti dan juga tidak memahami apa yang tengah terjadi. Bisa saja kan, mereka justru orang yang jahat?

"Ikuti kata hatimu." Saga mendongak, dilihatnya Kouyo tersenyum kepadanya. "Hati tidak pernah berbohong. Mereka mengetahui kebenaran walaupun samar. Kau tidak perlu percaya pada kami, tapi setidaknya, percayalah pada hatimu."

Kouyo menggerakan tangan Saga hingga menyentuh tempat dimana jantungnya bersarang. Saga bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak tenang. Seperti merasa nyaman akan hal ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mau percaya padaku, setidaknya percayalah pada hatimu."

Saga mencengkram kepalanya lagi. Bayangan itu kembali muncul.

"Dia harus segera dibawa ke Sherow." ujar Yuki, sedikit cemas, "Kalau tidak, dia akan merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini."

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Tetesan airnya menempel pada kaca jendela yang dipandangi olehnya. Pemuda itu menatap jendela dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ayame...?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, dilihatnya seorang wanita muda bergaun merah ala abad 18 berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, membuat pemuda itu membungkuk.

"Hizaki-sama..."

Wanita itu, Hizaki, tersenyum simpul pada Ayame. Kemudian dia berjalan ke samping pemuda itu.

"Apa Matsumoto-san tidak datang kesini?" tanyanya. Ayame menggeleng pelan, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah jendela. "Beliau baru akam kesini jika mendapat pemberitahuan secara resmi."

"Begitu ya..."

Hizaki menempelkan tangannya pada permukaan kaca, "Aku merindukannya..." bisiknya pelan. Dia mendongak, menatap langit mendung yang suram.

"Beliau pasti akan datang kemari." ujar Ayame, ikut menatap langit. Hizaki tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengangguk samar.

"Yuuji akan segera kesini"

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Seekor burung hantu terbang rendah, mata bulatnya yang tajam mengamati sekeliling. Burung hantu itu masih mencari-cari dan hanya terbang rendah sejak tadi. Mata bulatnya masih menyapu sekitar, hingga kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk bertengger di sebuah balkon rumah yang besar.

Tak lama setelah burung hantu itu bertengger, jendela kaca yang memisahkan balkon itu dengan ruangan di dalamnya terbuka. Keluarlah seorang pria berambut keemasan yang mengenakan yukata hitam polos dengan obi berwarna putih. Pria itu mengambil burung hantu itu dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian dia mengelus kepala burung hantu itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Pria itu membawa burung hantu itu masuk, dan meletakannya pada sebuah sangkar terbuka. Masih mengelusi burung itu, pria itu menarik perkamen yang ada di kaki burung itu perlahan, membukanya, kemudian membacanya. Mata Hazel itu bergerak cepat membaca perkamen itu. Tak lama, ekspresinya mengeras dan perkamen itu terbakar dengan api keemasan.

"Reita..." Sesaat kemudian, sesosok pria dengan balutan busana serba hitam berlutut di belakang pria itu.

"Hubungi Aoi dan Yuki..."

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Jiah...

Bahasa saya terlalu ngaco sepertinya... XD

RnR...


	5. Chapter 5 : Mawar

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Suara riuh rendah menyapa pendengarannya. Matanya menatap lelah pada keramaian pesta di sekitarnya. Aroma parfum dan anggur menguar di udara. Penuh sesak dan memusingkan. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu pilar persegi di tempat itu. Dia benci keramaian. Inderanya yang terlalu peka selalu menolak jika diajak untuk berbaur dengan keramaian seperti ini.

Berkali-kali dia menghela nafas. Bukan kegiatan yang pantas untuk seorang vampire bangsawan sepertinya untuk menghela nafas lelah seperti sedang menyerah pada usianya yang terlewat panjang.

Matanya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan itu, lalu pandangannya tertumbuk pada sepupunya, Sono, yang terlihat tak terganggu sama sekali dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Sungguh aneh mengingat pemuda itu harusnya sepertinya, membenci keramaian atau riuh rendah pesta seperti ini.

Dia meneguk cairan merah pekat di dalam gelasnya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan sekali lagi. Matanya kini tertuju pada pintu ganda berwarna putih yang merupakan satu-satunya akses masuk ke dalam aula itu. Matanya menangkap satu per satu siluet para tamu yang masuk ke dalam aula.

Orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Namun, matanya menyipit ketika melihat rombongan lain masuk. Orang yang berada di depan rombongan itu dikenalinya sebagai pemimpin Klan Wu. Wu Han. Dan di samping kanan dan kirinya, pastilah Isterinya.

Pandangannya berpindah pada orang di belakangnya. Pemuda yang memakai setelan tuxedo putih itu pastilah putranya, Wu Yifan. Ah... Mereka semua memakai baju putih. Pikirnya.

Orang selanjutnya masuk. Dia tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari orang itu. Bukan karena baju merahnya yang berbeda dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain, bukan juga karena aroma mawar yang menguar ketika pemuda itu masuk. Tapi karena mata merah milik pemuda itu. Mata yang berwarna lebih pekat dari mata para vampire lainnya. Mata itu...

"Hizaki?"

Dia tersentak, tepukan lembut di bahunya membuyarkan lamunannya. Sebuah siluet putih tertangkap matanya. Sono berdiri di sampingnya entah sejak kapan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Hizaki menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Sono-san?"

Keduanya menoleh, pemuda yang diamatinya tadi mendekat ke arah mereka. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu." Sono tersenyum simpul.

"Yah... Mengingat kau tidak terlalu suka dengan pesta seperti ini, Kamijo-san. Persis seperti sepupuku."

"Ah... Benarkah?" Kamijo memandang tepat pada mata Hizaki. Membuat wanita itu terpaku beberapa detik. Warna merah itu begitu dalam. Tak ada kekosongan di dalamnya, tak seperti mata para vampire pada umumnya. Dia istimewa...

"Mungkin kalian berdua akan cocok."

Kamijo terkekeh pelan, kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam pada Hizaki.

"Kamijo Yuuji... Nona..."

"Hizaki... Hizaki Masaya."

Kamijo tersenyum, senyuman hangat yang tak pernah ditemukannya pada diri vampire manapun.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Nona Masaya."

Suara musik mengalun, aula berubah menjadi arena dansa. Sono menurunkan ujung topinya hingga menutupi wajahnya dalam bayangan yang ditimbulkan topi putih itu.

"Kutinggal sebentar ya..."

Hizaki hendak mencegah sepupunya itu pergi, namun dia mengurunkan niatnya, mengingat Sono yang memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk berjalan cepat.

"Kau mau berdansa?"

"Eh?"

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu tak pernah muncul, karena pemuda itu tengah menariknya ke tengah lantai dansa. Keduanya terlihat serasi dengan warna merah yang memang dikenakan oleh keduanya. Jubah hitam Kamijo bergerak seiring dengan langkah mereka, menguarkan aroma mawar yang jelas jelas bukan berasal dari parfum.

"Kau cukup mahir berdansa untuk ukuran wanita yang membenci pesta." puji Kamijo disela dansa mereka.

"Kau juga..." balasnya sengit, membuat tawa tertahan meluncur dari mulut pria di depannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hizaki, merasa begitu konyol karena ditertawakan.

"Tidak." jawab Kamijo tenang. Tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Hizaki dengan erat. Seakan wanita itu akan hancur jika dia melepasnya.

"Ka... Kamijo-san?"

"Hmm?"

Dia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Aroma mawar milik pemuda di hadapannya ini memberikan rasa nyaman yang aneh.

Musik melambat, sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan digantikan musik lain yang lebih pelan. Kamijo mengakhiri acara dansa mereka, dan menarik Hizaki menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Menyenangkan sekali bisa berdansa denganmu seperti itu." ujarnya. Pemuda itu meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum pada Hizaki. "Mau kuambilkan minuman?"

Hizaki mengangguk, sebelum teringat pada gelas anggur yang ditinggalkannya di salah satu meja ketika Kamijo menariknya untuk berdansa tadi.

Hizaki merasakan wajahnya yang masih memanas. Matanya menyisir kembali ke sekeliling aula sebelum matanya bertumpu pada Kamijo yang mengambil 2 gelas anggur di salah satu meja. Dari arah lain, seorang pria terlihat berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Rambut keemasan milik pria itu sangat kontras dengan baju serba hitam yang dikenakannya. Kamijo terlihat terkejut ketika pria berambut keemasan itu menepuk bahunya. Tapi kemudian keduanya terhanyut dalam perbincangan ringan. Ah... Pria berambut emas itu adalah pimpinan klan Serigala emas.

Hizaki mundur perlahan, kemudian dia berbalik menghadap ke arah balkon yang terbuka lebar. Keramaian membuatnya lelah. Tentu saja. Keluar sebentar tidak akan menimbulkan masalah kan?

Dia berjalan ke arah pagar balkon. Menarik nafas dalam dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Udara malam yang masuk ke dalam paru parunya terasa sangat menyegarkan. Dia menunduk, menatap pohon dan rerumputan yang bergerak seirama dengan arah angin. Namun, gerakan aneh pada salah satu rerumputan menarik perhatiannya.

Matanya mengernyit tajam, namun kemudian dia mendesis tak suka.

"Serigala liar..."

Hizaki menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam aula, dia tak dapat menemukan sosok Kamijo diantara tamu-tamu yang datang. Para tamu lainnya juga tidak terlihat terusik. Maka, sang putri vampire itu pun melompat turun dari atas balkon ke bawah. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan gaun panjangnya.

Mengikuti hawa para serigala liar yang dapat dirasakannya, membawanya pada halaman belakang gedung itu.

"Tak kusangka, akan ada yang menyambut kami."

Hizaki mengernyit, sekitar 8 ekor serigala muncul dari kegelapan, menampakan diri pada Hizaki yang berdiri di bawah keremangan lilin dan lampu gas yang menyala di taman itu.

"Dilihat dari keadaannya, sepertinya kalian tidak diundang."

"Hah..." pimpinan mereka muncul, mengeluarkan suara seperti celaan. "Kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau bicara, anak malam."

Hizaki mendesis. Taring tipisnya menyembul keluar. "Jaga bicaramu, anak bulan."

"Grrr..." Para serigala itu menyerang Hizaki tanpa aba-aba. 8 ekor serigala menyerang secara bersamaan pada 1 arah. Hizaki melompat tinggi, membuat ke 8 ekor serigala itu saling terbentur. Cakar memanjang dari kelima jarinya, ketika kakinya menapak tanah, dengan segera dia menyerang serigala yang terdekat dengannya.

Dia menancapkan kukunya pada leher serigala itu hingga tembus ke tengkuk, kemudian menariknya hingga kepala sang serigala terpotong. Darah menguar, membuat mata merahnya terbakar akibat aroma manis itu.

"Menjijikan."

Berikutnya, dia melompat naik ke punggung salah satu serigala dan mencabiknya, membuat serigala itu kesakitan dan berlari tak terkendali hingga menyerang 2 temannya. Tepat saat itu, Hizaki melompat turun. Seekor serigala menyerangnya dari belakang, terlamabat menyadari, Hizaki menghindar sebisanya, membuat lengan kanannya terluka.

Secara reflek, dia melompat sejauh mungkin. Jejak darah melebar pada lengan gaunnya, membuat gadis itu mengernyit. Rasa terbakar menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Cih... Air suci. Brengsek."

Serigala itu tertawa keras, kemudian dia mendengus. "Rasamu pastilah sangat enak."

Tubuh Hizaki mulai melemah. Bukan karena kehabisan tenaga atau air suci yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia yakin kalau serigala itu hanya menggunakan sedikit air suci untuk menyerangnya tadi. Namun, walaupun sedikit, rasa terbakar yang dihasilkan tetap tak tertahankan.

"Aku mau kepalanya..." ujar salah satu serigala dengan eraman teredam.

"Kepalanya miliku." bantah serigala lainnya.

"Kita bisa makan kepalanya bersama." Sebuah lolongan panjang memberikan suatu aba-aba pada mereka. Kelima serigala yang tersisa itu pun menyerang Hizaki bersamaan. Tapi, secepat mereka menyerang Hizaki, secepat itu pula tiga dari 5 serigala itu tewas dengan kepala terpenggal.

Terkejut, 2 yang tersisa berhenti mendadak. Secepat itu pula, sulur mawar berduri tajam membelit keduanya, membuat keduanya memekik karena duri yang bergesekan dengan kulit mereka.

"5 lawan 1, bukan suatu tindakan yang terpuji." Aroma mawar menguar di udara. Kamijo berdiri dengan angkuh di belakang Hizaki. Keangkuhan, sifat alami dari para vampire yang tidak bisa dihilangkan.

"Kamijo-san?" Tubuh Hizaki limbung, dengan cepat Kamijo menopang tubuh gadis itu.

"Tenanglah..." bisiknya pelan. Dia kemudian mendongak, menatap serigala dihadapannya dengan senyuman angkuh.

"Kamijo Yuuji..." desis serigala itu murka. Dia hendak menyerang Kamijo dengan satu lompatan, namun sebuah sulur mawar menembus jantungnya hingga darah memancar dari luka yang dihasilkan. Sementara serigala yang lain terlilit sulur juga mengalami nasib yang sama dengan kawannya.

"Menyingkirlah..."

**~ Rose Opera ~**

"Ssshh..."

Hizaki mendesis pelan ketika Kamijo membalut lukanya dengan perban putih. Pesta telah usai, namun gedung itu masih ramai dengan para hunter dan 3 pemimpin klan serigala terkuat. Karena para serigala liar yang mengacau itu.

"Jangan lemah seperti itu. Kau darah murni kan..."

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya." celanya. Kamijo tertawa pelan. "Memang tidak. Tapi kurasa aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini."

Hizaki menghela nafas, memilih untuk memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sementara Kamijo sudah selesai membalut luka Hizaki.

"Selesai. Tunggu disini. Biar kubuatkan minuman untukmu." Kamijo beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju ruangan lain di kamarnya. Hizaki mememperhatikan gerak gerik pemuda itu, sebelum kemudian mengedarkan pandangan pada keseluruhan ruangan itu.

"Ini kamarmu?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa tidak meminta pelayan saja, untuk membuatkan minuman?" Kamijo muncul dari ruangan lain sembari membawa 2 gelas coklat panas. "Aku lebih suka melakukannya sendiri. Yah, walaupun kebiasaan meminta tolong pada pelayan itu sulit dihilangkan."

Kamijo mengangsurkan gelas di tangan kanannya pada Hizaki. Hizaki menerimanya, kemudian menatap cairan di dalamnya sekilas sebelum meminumnya.

"Kau suka sejarah?" tanyanya ketika dia menatap rak yang penuh buku. Kamijo menggeleng.

"Hanya beberapa. Kebanyakan yang kubaca hanya buku sastra."

"Kau suka sastra?" tanya Hizaki lagi. Kamijo mengangguk. "Bukankah dari jawabanku sudah jelas?"

"Benar juga." Setelahnya, mereka berdua membicarakan banyak hal. Hizaki baru tahu kalau Kamijo ternyata orang yang menyenangkan. Dia juga tergolong sangat sopan untuk ukuran vampire yang biasanya angkuh.

"Oh...? Jadi Wu Han bukan ayah kandungmu?" Kamijo mengangguk. "Dia menikah dengan ibuku setelah ayahku meninggal."

Kamijo menatap Hizaki lekat, sebelum kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Sepertinya wajahmu tergores."

Mendengarnya, Hizaki terlihat panik. "Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak merasa kalau wajahku tergores?"

Kamijo mengulurkan tangannya, meraih wajah Hizaki. "Biar kuperiksa."

Cup Mata Hizaki membulat, ketika dia merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Kamijo. Hanya 5 detik, sebelum kemudian Kamijo menjauh dan kembali tersenyum lembut padanya. Tapi tetap saja.

Itu ciuman pertamanya. Dan Kamijo Yuuji telah mengambilnya.

"Ayo... Kuantar kau pulang."

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Hujan masih turun walaupun tidak sederas tadi. Hizaki masih menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Dia menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian melirik sekilas ke arah Ayame yang sudah tertidur di sofa. Hizaki tersenyum simpul, kemudian dia meraih selimut yang tadi dibawakan Ayame untuknya dan menyelimuti tubuh serigala emas itu dengan selimut.

"Sebaiknya aku juga tidur." gumamnya pelan. Dia kembali berjalan ke arah jendela, membuka jendela itu untuk membetulkan posisinya, karena jendela besar itu sedikit terbuka. Hizaki hendak menutupnya kembali, namun, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Matanya menatap 2 titik di langit yang terbang rendah ke arah kastil. Tangan Hizaki bergetar, kemudian, dia menarik nafas sedalam mungkin hingga banyak udara masuk mengisi paru-parunya. Dan indera penciumannya menangkap bau itu.

Bau mawar yang menguar dan begitu dikenalnya.

Dengan terburu-buru, ia menutup jendela itu dan berlari keluar kastil. Beruntung dia tak tersandung gaun tidurnya yang sangat panjang. Tangannya bergetar, bergerak membuka pintu ganda yang merupakan pintu utama untuk memasuki kastil. Udara malam yang terguyur hujan menyapa indera penciumannya.

Hizaki berjalan keluar kastil, tubuhnya terguyur rintikan hujan. Dia berdiri, menatap ke arah siluet yang makin mendekat. Siluet itu terbang rendah, kemudian berhenti ketika kaki itu menyentuh tanah. Tanpa sadar, jari jarinya meraba cincin yang melingkar pada jari manis tangan kanannya.

Sosok didepannya, aroma mawar yang menguar memenuhi udara menenangkannya, aroma yang dirindukannya...

"Selamat datang, Yuuji..."

"Aku pulang, Masaya... Aku pulang."

**~ Rose Opera ~**

RnR...


	6. Chapter 6 : Antara Kenyataan dan Ilusi

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Matahari sedang berada di puncaknya. Beruntung sekali hari ini sudah masuk musim gugur. Udara jadi tidak seberapa terik.

Saga mengamati ruangan besar tempatnya duduk sekarang. Pemuda itu tak henti hentinya menghela nafas sejak tadi. Matanya terus beralih dari arah pintu kepada meja kaca di depannya.

"Santai saja. Jangan tegang begitu." ujar Uruha menenangkan pemuda itu. Saga melirik Uruha di sampingnya, kemudian dia mengangguk. "Aku sedang mencoba untuk rileks."

"Tidak apa. Pemimpin klan serigala emas itu tidak semengerikan yang kau pikirkan. Menurutku, ketika bertemu dengan dia dan isterinya kau malah justru akan tercengang." Aoi angkat bicara. Menenangkan Saga. Sekali lagi Saga mengangguk.

"Kalau aku boleh bicara, sebenarnya kau terlihat lucu saat gugup." Tora angkat bicara.

"Itu tidak lucu, Tora-kun." sembur Saga, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan seringaian lebar oleh Tora.

Saga menghela nafas. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Agak tertegun ketika melihat Yuki memasuki ruangan bersama dengan seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam sebahu dengan sedikit warna kecoklatan di ujungnya. Kemudian dia menangkap sesosok anak perempuan di sebelah pria itu.

"Rise-san?"

"Oh... Hai, Sakamoto-san."

Rise tersenyum ramah. Sama sekali berbeda dengan Saga yang justru terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Ahaha... Kau pasti bertanya-tanya. Tapi aku bisa jelaskan nanti. Karena sekarang kita harus bertemu dengan Matsumoto-san dan isterinya."

Saga mengangguk samar. Dia memperhatikan gerak gerik keduanya, Yuki yang duduk di sebuah sofa putih panjang dan Rise yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara pemuda berambut hitam tadi berdiri di belakang Yuki. Posisi yang sama seperti Aoi, Uruha, dan Tora.

"Yo-san itu tangan kanan sekaligus wakil Yuki-san. Makanya dia berdiri di belakang Yuki-san. Sama seperti Shinji yang merupakan tangan kanan dan wakil Aoi-kun." ujar Uruha menjelaskan.

"Mereka datang."

Semuanya langsung berdiri. Menghadap ke arah pintu. Kemudian beberapa orang terlihat memasuki ruangan. Seorang pria berambut coklat kemasan yang memakai blazer hitam, celana hitam, dan kemeja putih yang sangat familiar dengan Saga masuk. Disebelahnya, seorang wanita berambut coklat karamel juga masuk. Dan di belakang keduanya, seorang pria muda bernoseband yang juga begitu familiar terlihat masuk.

Dan ketika ketiganya mendekat, Saga tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Ru... Ruki-san?"

Pria itu ternyata adalah Ruki. Pria yang selama ini merupakan bos di toko bunga tempatnya bekerja.

"Jangan terkejut begitu." ujar Ruki datar. "Kalian semua duduklah."

Ruki mengambil posisi duduk di sebuah singel sofa. Kemudian disebelahnya, pemuda bernoseband tadi berdiri. Sementara wanita yang bersamanya tadi, duduk di sebelah Rise.

"Nama asliku Matsumoto Takanori. Ketua klan serigala emas. Dan ini isteriku."

"Matsumoto Shiori. Spellcaster level Priest. Isteri sekaligus Shadow Taka." wanita muda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Suzuki Akira. Tangan kanan sekaligus wakil Matsumoto-sama." pemuda di belakang Ruki memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Sakamoto, Shiori-san adalah orang yang akan melatihmu untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu." jelas Aoi. "Dan untuk sementara waktu, kau akan tinggal bersamanya sampai persiapan untuk pelepasan segelmu selesai."

"Pelepasan segelku?" tanya Saga. Aoi mengangguk. "Ini sudah 4 bulan sejak ulang tahunmu. Segelnya sudah semakin tipis. Kami harus segera melepasnya sebelum segel itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Karena proses segel yang memudar itu bisa berpengaruh cukup besar pada fisik dan mentalmu."

"Tapi kami harus pastikan agar kau bisa kendalikan kekuatanmu." tambah Ruki. "Melepas segelmu tanpa mengajarimu untuk menggunakan kekuatanmu sama dengan bunuh diri. Energi sihir seorang putra Anomie itu sangat besar. Dan kau juga menjadi incaran para pihak tak bertanggung jawab."

"Tunggu dulu." ujar Saga. Dia merasa kalau kepalanya sangat pening. Dia tidak bisa mencerna penjelasan mereka semua dengan baik.

"Izinkan aku menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian semua."

Ruki mengangkat alis, Shiori tersenyum keibuan.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Pertama," Saga menarik nafas. "Kalian mengenal ayah dan ibuku? Siapa mereka?"

"Ya. Kami mengenalnya." ujar Ruki. "Ayahmu Sakamoto Haruto, seorang Spellcaster level Priest, dan ibumu, Sakamoto Sharon, seorang Glyn."

"Glyn?" tanya Saga dengan suara mengambang.

"Sebutan untuk Spellcaster yang menggunakan kekuatan mereka khusus untuk mantra penyembuhan dan mantra penyegel." ujar Rise menjelaskan.

"Oh... Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua? Maksudku, aku tahu kalau mereka berdua telah meninggal karena dibunuh, bibi Jasmine menceritakan soal itu padaku. Tapi, siapa yang membunuh mereka dan kenapa?"

Semua yang ada disana terdiam.

"Jasmine-san mengatakan padamu soal kematian kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Tora, setengah tidak percaya. Saga mengangguk.

"Kris wu yang membunuh mereka berdua."

"Shiori..." Ruki menegur isterinya. Tapi kemudian Shiori menggenggam tangan sang suami. Memberikan isyarat agar sang suami mau mempercayakan soal ini padanya.

"Kris Wu adalah pemimpin dari Klan Wu. Dia saudara angkat Kamijo-san. Sejak dulu dia selalu membenci Kamijo san."

"Kenapa?" tanya Saga.

Shiori menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada alasan pasti. Kamijo-san seorang 'Descendant of the Rose'. Sebuah julukan yang diberikan untuk para Vampire dengan kekuatan tertinggi yang selalu lahir di setiap generasi. Biasanya, kelahiran seorang 'Descendant of the Rose' adalah dari klan Wu. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Descendant of the Rose terlahir dari klan Kamijo. Tepatnya, ayah Kamijo-san, Eiji Kamijo."

"Dan hal itu ternyata berlanjut pada putranya, Yuuji Kamijo. Kris tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Dia berkata bahwa ketentuan tentang 'Descendant of the Rose' adalah pemimpin para makhluk dunia bawah sudah kuno. Tapi tidak ada yang menggubrisnya. Toh, selama ini 'Descendant of the Rose' juga berasal dari garis keturunan mereka."

"Kris sudah mengincarmu sejak kau lahir." Yuki angkat bicara. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung sofa dan menyangga kepala dengan kedua tangannya. "Dia terobsesi dengan kekuatan tertinggi yang bisa menghancurkan 'Descendant of the Rose'. Dia ingin menghancurkan Kamijo-san. Karena itu dia mengincarmu dan ingin agar kau menjadi shadownya."

"Tapi ayah dan ibumu menolak. Karena itu mereka menitipkanmu pada Jasmine-san dan menyegel kekuatanmu." jelas Yuki.

"Begitukah?" tanya Saga. Dia menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya, kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Apakah... Yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka berdua?"

"Dengan menjaga dirimu. Aku yakin kau tidak menyimpan dendam pada Kris. Tapi setidaknya, jangan biarkan dia menjadikanmu shadownya."

"Ngomong-ngomon, shadow itu apa?"

"Ah... Benar juga." ujar Shiori. "Akan kujelaskan itu dalam latihan kita nanti."

**~ Rose Opera ~**

"Ugh..."

Luhan mengerang pelan. Cahaya remang remang dari lilin menerangi kamar tempatnya diraawat. Rasa sakit dan perih menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya mati rasa.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah asal suara. Kirika terlihat duduk di dekat ranjangnya sembari memegang sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Lukamu sangat parah. Yesung dan Kyuhyun harus terjaga selama 3 hari untuk menyembuhkan lukamu." ujarnya. "Putra Anomie memang sangat berbahaya."

Luhan beranjak dari posisinya. Perih menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan keadaan itu dia berusaha untuk duduk.

"Jangan memaksakan diri." ujar Kirika datar. Luhan hanya melirik sekilas ke arah gadis itu. Sebelum bangun dari posisinya dengan susah payah.

Luhan berjalan ke arah pintu dengan sedikit terseok-seok, dengan sedikit kesulitan, Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya, hendak keluar, namun dia menemukan Tao telah berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Luhan, kau mau kemana?" tanya Tao. Luhan hanya melirik sekilas kearah Tao, kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Tao.

"Luhan!" Tao menarik lengan kemeja pemuda itu, namun Luhan menghempaskan tangannya. Mata mereka bertemu. Iris lilac itu menatap iris lilac lain yang lebih keruh. Kemudian, Tao menghela nafas dan mundur, membiarkan Luhan berjalan dengan bertopang pada dinding.

"Apa dia sebegitu depresinya?"

Tao melirik Kirika yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Kemudian kembali menatap punggung Luhan yang masih berjalan terseok.

"Aku berharap dia baik baik saja." ujar pemuda itu. Kirika menghela nafas pelan. "Carikan dia shadow. Keadaannya akan lebih baik jika dia telah mendapatkan shadownya."

"Jika saja menemukan shadow untuknya bisa semudah itu."

Tao dan Kirika menoleh ke asal suara, terlihat Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Anak itu kacau sekali." ujarnya. "Berjalan saja harus berpegangan pada dinding seperti itu."

"Kau juga tak kalah kacau." ujar Kirika. "Bedanya, kau punya Yung-Jin yang membuat penyembuhanmu menjadi lebih cepat."

"Itulah fungsi shadow." jawabnya datar.

"Karena itu, carikan dia shadow."

"Bicara itu mudah." ujar Sehun. "Kalau saja dia tidak terlalu mementingkan kriteria, mungkin siapapun bisa menjadi shadownya sekarang."

**~ Rose Opera ~**

"Istirahatlah..."

Saga mengangguk. Sementara Tora tersenyum.

"Kau mau mampir?" tanya Saga. Tora menggeleng pelan. "Lain kali saja."

Tora mengawasi sosok Saga yang berjalan memasuki gedung apartemennya hingga sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Dengan satu helaan nafas, pemuda itu memutar mobilnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Tora memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju ke Shiroyama Mansion. Disana, telah berkumpul beberapa orang yang terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Kau sudah kembali, Shinji?" tanya Aoi retoris. Tora mengangguk. Dia segera berjalan menuju Aoi yang terlihat agak gusar. "Apa terjadi sesuatu, Shiroyama-sama?"

"Lebih dari sekedar sesuatu."

Tora mengangguk, dia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu dan menemukan sosok yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya.

"Ah... Sono-sama. Maaf. Saya tidak tahu jika ada anda disana."

Pria bernama Sono itu tersenyum ramah. "Tidak masalah, Amano-san. Aku juga baru sampai."

Sono. Orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui oleh Tora saat ini. Bukan karena pemuda itu menyebalkan atau apa, Sono sangat baik dan ramah. Sepupu Hizaki itu pria yang sangat baik. Yang tidak disukainya adalah, Sono selalu membawa berita setiap kali dia datang. Entah itu berita baik atau buruk.

"Maaf sekali, kami agak sibuk belakangan ini. Jadi tidak dapat menjemputmu saat kau sampai."

Sono tersenyum ramah. Mata merahnya berkilat diterpa cahaya lampu. "Tidak masalah, Shiroyama-san. Aku juga tidak lama disini." ujarnya.

Pemuda itu melepas topinya, meletakannya diatas sofa di sebelahnya. "Aku datang kesini membawa pesan dari Kamijo-san."

Aoi dan Uruhaa berpandangan. "Pesan apa itu?"

"Kamijo-san telah tiba di Sherow 3 hari yang lalu. Dia memintaku memberi tahu kalian untuk segera menemuinya. Jasmine-san juga sudah tiba di Sherow. Begitu juga dengan Hizaki-san." Sono terdiam sejenak, terlihat berfikir, "Kemarin para hunter datang ke kantorku di Sapporo. Memberitahukan soal pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi antara kalian dan para kaki tangan Wu Yifan."

"Ah... Kami minta maaf soal itu, Sono-san. Kami sama sekali tidak bermaksud merepotkanmu dan senat..."

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa." ujarnya sembari menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada lengan sofa. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan kok. Aku justru khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu disini."

"Tidak terjadi apapun disini. Putra Anomie masih aman bersama kami, Sono-san."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." ujar Sono seraya memakai topinya kembali. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Maaf telah banyak merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah. Kami justru sangat berterima kasih pada Sono-san karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk kesini." balas Uruha ramah.

Mereka mengantar pemuda itu keluar, menuju ke mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari halaman mansion itu. Setelah berpamitan, sosok Sono menghilang dibalik pintu mobil hitam itu. Mesin mobil itu berderu, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mansion dan penghuninya.

**~ Rose Opera ~**

"Tidak berguna!"

Semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam. Atmosfer ruangan itu mendadak berubah menjadi sangat berat.

"Membawa orang itu padaku saja kalian tidak bisa!? Apa sebenarnya guna kalian selama ini!?"

Yung-Jin menunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap apalagi sekedar melihat kearah pemuda yang tengah berteriak di tengah ruangan itu.

"Apa sulitnya membawa putra Anomie itu padaku? Apakah ternyata selama ini aku salah mempercayakan tugas penting ini pada kalian!? Hah!?"

Seluruh vampire level B di ruangan itu tercekat. Paru-paru mereka kehabisan oksigen secara mendadak. Sehun berlutut di lantai, diikuti dengan para level B lainnya. Dibelakang Kris, terlihat Tao dan Kirika yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Redam amarahmu itu, Yifan."

Suara rendah terdengar, Kris menoleh ke arah asal suara. Terlihat Heechul berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kau tidak boleh mengintimidasi mereka dengan auramu, Yifan. Lagipula, masih ada banyak waktu untuk bisa merebut putra Anomie itu. Jangan terburu-buru."

Kris menatap tidak suka pada pria yang mengajaknya bicara. Namun dia meredam kembali tekanan yang diakibatkan auranya. Membuat tekanan udara kembali normal.

"Brengsek."

Setelah mengumpat, pemuda itu pergi, diikuti dengan Tao dan Kirika yang berjalan disampingnya.

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Langkah kaki pemuda itu menggema di seluruh lorong tempatnya berjalan. Coat hitamnya berdesir ketika dia bergerak. Suara ketukan tongkat jalan di tangan kanannya terdengar seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Mata merahnya menatap berkeliling, seakan mencari sesuatu.

Sejenak dia berhenti ketika menemukan 2 jalan yang mengarah ke 2 tempat yang berbeda. Menghela nafas, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan di kananya, dimana aroma mawar tercium oleh penciumannya.

Pemuda itu kini sampai di depan sebuah pintu kaca yang terbuka lebar, mengarah ke taman dalam ruangan yang beris penuh tanaman mawar.

Pemuda itu melangkah masuk, berhati hati agar tidak menginjak tanaman apapun yang mungkin ada di bawah kakinya. Matanya beredar ke seluruh ruangan itu, mencari keberadaan sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya sejak ia kembali dari Sapporo.

Langkahnya terhenti, kemudian senyumannya terkembang ketika melihat pemuda berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di tengah taman itu.

"Mau menungguku kesana atau kau akan mulai bicara sekarang?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, kemudian dia melangkah maju mendekati sosok didepannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau yang datang ke kantorku di Sapporo."

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menghela nafas, kemudian dia berbalik. "Maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud merepotkanmu, Sono-san."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong Yuuji, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Stop!

Jangan komentar! Ini chapter paling ganyambung yang pernah saya kerjakan! DX


	7. Chapter 7 : Cermin dan Bayangan

~ Rose Opera ~

Jam itu berdetak teratur. Menjadi satu-satunya suara di perpustakaan SMU Gloria. Terlihat Saga tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di tempat itu.

Perpustakaan.

Satu-satunya tempat yang terpikirkan olehnya untuk melarikan diri dari pelajaran matematika Jessica-sensei. Bukan karena apa, tapi Saga hanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan guru piket yang satu itu.

"Kabur dari pelajaran?"

Saga menoleh, dilihatnya Rise tersenyum padanya. "Guru piket itu bukan pengajar yang baik ya?"

Saga tersenyum simpul, namun alisnya terangkat ketika melihat Rise meletakan sebuah buku tebal yang sudah sangat tua di hadapannya.

"Jasmine-san mengirimkan itu ke rumahku pagi ini. Lewat pos tentu saja." ujarnya pada Saga. Saga mengambil buku itu dan mengamatinya sejenak.

"Pelajari itu. Segala macam sihir bulan ada di sana. Oh ya, Shiori-san juga mengatakan kalau kau tidak perlu kembali ke toko lagi. Karena berbahaya jika kau kembali ke sana."

Saga mengangguk, kemudian dia membuka buku itu dan mengamati lembar pertama.

"Oh ya, Nakamura-san...?"

"Apa?"

"Apa itu shadow?"

Rise membuang nafas, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di kursi sebelah Saga, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi.

"Makhluk dunia bawah memang kuat, tapi mereka mempunyai keterbatasan. Ada sesuatu yang bisa mereka lakukan dengan sangat baik, ada juga yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan sama sekali."

"Untuk menutupi hal itu, maka beberapa makhluk dunia bawah mencari patner. Bergerak berpasangan untuk menutupi kekurangan masing masing. Mereka disebut 'Mirror' dan 'Shadow'.'

Saga menutup bukunya. Dia mengubah arah duduknya hingga menghadap ke arah Rise. "Lalu?"

Rise terdiam sejenak, terlihat befikir. " 'Mirror' dan 'Shadow' saling melengkapi. Tidak ada indikator khusus untuk menyebut salah satu diantara 2 patner itu sebagai 'Mirror' atau 'Shadow'. Tapi biasanya, 'Mirror' adalah pelindung dan 'Shadow' adalah pengikut. Para 'Mirror' biasanya memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari para 'Shadow'."

"Dan mereka berasal dari ras yang berbeda. Seorang Werewolf tidak boleh berpasangan dengan sesama Werewolf. Tapi ada pengecualian untuk 'Descendant of the Rose'."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Entahlah... Aku juga tidak begitu paham."

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi nyaring. Rise menghela nafas, kemudian dia beranjak dari posisinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, coba sembunyikan auramu. Mereka menguar kemana-mana. Caranya ada di halaman 12."

~ Rose Opera ~

Tao menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Tirai kelabu yang awalnya menutupi jendela besar itu tersingkap ke samping, berkibar-kibar ditiup angin yang mulai berhembus kencang.

"Hujan akan turun."

Tao menoleh, dibelakangnya, terlihat Kris yang berdiri sembari menyilangkan tangan didepan dada dan bersandar pada pintu.

"Sedang memeperhatikan sesuatu?" tanya Kris. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Tao yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Kris-sama?" tanya Tao. Kris tidak menjawab, dia masih berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, hingga Kris mendorong Tao hingga tubuh pemuda itu menabrak dinding.

"Kris?"

"Sstt..."

Tao menahan nafas ketika pemuda dihadapannya itu mengangkat dagunya perlahan hingga mata keduanya bertemu. Mata merah kehitaman itu begitu memikat. Mematikan setiap sel dan syaraf otak Tao yang seharusnya bekerja. Mata itu menggelap karena nafsu.

"Tao..."

Tao memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan nafas hangat Kris menerpa lehernya. Hingga kemudian dia tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah kecupan disana.

"Kr... Kris...?"

"Sstt... Diam dan nikmati."

Tao terdiam. Ya. Bagaimanapun, Kris adalah kepala klan Wu saat ini. Dan sebagai pengikut setia dari klan Wu selama berabad-abad, perkataan Kris sudah menjadi perintah secara tidak langsung.

Kecupan itu berpindah ke bibir Tao. Kris menyerang bibir pemuda itu dengan cukup brutal, membuat sang empunya kuwalahan dan harus bertumpu pada Kris agar tidak ambruk.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Kirika mengernyit dalam ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu sedang terjadi, tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Dia mengabaikan hal ganjil yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang ini. Dengan konstan, dia melangkah menuju ruangan yang merupakan kamar Tao. Pemuda itu, 'Mirror'nya, memintanya untuk membeli beberapa cemilan untuk keduanya.

Pintu kamar Tao sudah terlihat, dia melangkah menuju kamar dengan pintu berwarna lebih gelap dari kamar lainnya itu.

"Nggh... Kris..."

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah suara masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Gadis itu mengernyit dalam.

"Kris... Ada... Kirika..."

Kris mengeryit, melirik sekilas ke arah pintu, sebelum mendorong tubuh Tao ke atas ranjang.

"Lalu?" tanya Kris seraya membelai kulit punggung Tao yang masih tertutup kaos, membuat pemuda itu melenguh panjang.

"Hentikan..." bisiknya resah. Kris tersenyum, ah, bukan... Dia menyeringai. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga pemuda itu.

"Dia akan menunggu."

~ Rose Opera ~

Sapporo, 10.00 A.M

"Sono...!"

"Ck."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerang frustasi. Itu laporan ke 3 yang harus di ulangnya hari ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu masuk dengan cara yang tak menyenangkan, Miyavi-san?"

Miyavi hanya menyeringai. Dia berjalan sembari bersiul menuju salah satu sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan bergerak gerak mengikuti gerakannya.

"Kudengar kau akan ke Tokyo besok?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menyilangkan kakinya dan menumpukannya pada meja kaca yang terletak didepan sofa.

"Ya. Kamijo-san yang memintaku." ujarnya sembari menarik kertas baru. Mengulang laporan untuk yang keempat kalinya.

"Hah...? Lalu, kau membiarkanku terjebak disini sendirian?" tanya Miyavi dengan suara mendramatisir.

"Jangan konyol." desis Sono pelan. "Ada Tsuzuku-san yang akan membantumu."

"Apa!? Tsuzuku? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau jebak aku dengan Toshiya?"

"Ide bagus."

Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu, dimana asal suara itu muncul. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlihat berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sembari membawa tumpukan kertas.

"Aku membawakan berkasnya, Sono-san." ujar pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, Tsuzuku-san. Tolong letakan saja disana."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tsuzuku itu mengangguk, kemudian dia meletakan tumpukan dokumen itu diatas meja kaca yang digunakan Miyavi untuk menyangga kakinya.

"Ck... Seperti itu sikapmu dihadapan salah satu dari 7 pemimpin senat?"

Miyavi mendengus, kemudian dia menurunkan kakinya. "Sono saja tidak protes, kenapa malah kau yang berkicau begitu?"

Dan detik berikutnya, Tsuzuku melemparkan bantal sofa hingga mengenai pemuda itu. Miyavi tertawa mengejek, sebelum dia berlari keluar ruangan Sono, yang berakhir dengan Tsuzuku mengejar pemuda itu.

Sono menghela nafas pelan, menatap kedua pemuda itu yang berlari dari pintu ruangannya yang terbuka. Keduanya berlari dan hampir menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan keduanya.

"Mereka semangat sekali." ujar seseorang yang tadi hampir ditabrak oleh Miyavi dan Tsuzuku. Sono melirik orang yang baru masuk ke kantornya itu, sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangan pada dokumen yang baru saja diselesaikannya.

"Terkadang mereka merepotkan." ujar Sono sembari bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Orang itu menggeleng pelan, "Leda bilang tidak bisa kesini karena Sugizo-san mendadak memanggilnya. Jadi dia memintaku menggantikannya."

Sono menghela nafas, sedikit frustasi. Sebelum memutuskan untuk menyalakan rokok yang ternyata hanya tinggal 1 buah.

"Keberatan jika aku merokok?" tanyanya. Orang itu menggeleng, sebelum dia duduk di sofa yang tadi diduduki Miyavi. "Kau sebaiknya berhenti merokok, Sono-san. Kamijo-sama tidak akan suka jika tau kau merokok lagi."

Sono menghembuskan asap dari rokoknya ke atas, membuat gumpalan asap yang kemudian melebur oleh angin.

"Aku sudah berhenti." jawabnya tenang. "Salahkan Tsuzuku dan Meev yang merusak moodku hari ini."

Orang itu tertawa. "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi seseorang yang moody?"

"Ck... Jangan menguji kesabaranku juga, Sujk-san."

Orang itu, Sujk, tertawa. "Yah... Ya. Maafkan aku, Sono-sama." ujarnya. "Nah... Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa meminta Leda kemari?"

Sono melirik ke arah tumpukan kertas diatas meja. Sujk langsung mengerti, kemudian dia memungut tumpukan kertas itu.

"Akan kuberikan pada Leda. Dan sebaiknya matikan rokokmu kalau kau tidak mau didamprat Yoshiki-sama."

Sono meletakan rokok itu di dalam asbak tanpa mematikannya. Menatap punggung Sujk yang pergi begitu saja dengan tumpukan laporan itu.

"Kalau memang Yoshiki mau mendampratku karena merokok di kantor, biar saja, toh aku tak peduli..."

~ Rose Opera ~

"YUUJI!"

Kamijo mengernyit ketika sebuah suara yang dikenalnya menyapanya. Merusak sarapannya bersama Hizaki yang kini tengah terkikik pelan karena mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Yuuji!"

Seorang wanita muda yang memakai gaun panjang berwarna ungu dengan rambut coklat gelap yang ditata dengan sangat eksentrik memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah tegap. Hak sepatu boot yang dikenakannya menggema di seluruh penjuru ruang makan Kamijo Mansion.

"Yuuji! Mana Takashi!?"

Wanita itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kamijo, membuat sang empunya tersedak kentang tumbuk yang sudah halus. Membuat Kai, dan seorang pria berambut coklat yang sejak tadi mengikutinya agak panik.

"Jasmine-sama. Kamijo-sama tersedak!" ujar pria yang mengikuti Jasmine.

"Biar saja Zin. Aku akan membunuhnya kalau dia tidak mau bicara!" timpal wanita itu.

"Yuuichi... Kau membunuh tunanganku." ujar Hizaki pelan. Membuat Jasmine berhenti mengguncang tubuh Kamijo, dan langsung membungkuk-bungkuk memohon ampun pada sang 'Descendant of the Rose'.

"Aduh... Yuuji-kun maafkan aku ya..."

Kamijo meminum air yang diberikan Kai hingga tandas, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas lega karena Jasmine akhirnya berhenti melakukan percobaan pembunuhan padanya.

"Sakamoto belum kesini. Matsumoto-san bilang akan melatihnya dulu sebelum membawanya kesini."

Jasmine menghela nafas lega. Wanita itu kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi kosong di dekat Hizaki. Semalam dia terlalu lelah, jadi dia tidak sempat menyerbu sang tuan rumah dengan ratusan pertanyaan soal keponakannya tersayang. Tapi toh, sekarang dia sudah kembali segar bugar. Jadi tak ada salahnya menyerbu Kamijo dengan pertanyaan kan?

"Jangan cemas begitu. Segelnya akan segera dilepas ketika dia sampai disini."

Jasmine mendengus pelan, kemudian dia menarik cangkir Kamijo dan mengamatinya sejenak.

"Ini darah atau ekstrak mawar?"

"Ekstrak mawar." jawab Kamijo kalem. Jasmine mengangguk sebelum akhirnya meneguk minuman itu hingga tandas.

"Kemarin Sono-kun kesini?" tanya Jasmine. Kamijo mengangguk kalem sembari melanjutkan sarapan yang tertunda.

"Apa saja yang dikatakannya?" tanya Jasmine.

"Hanya beberapa hal." ujar Kamijo, sedikit mengernyit. "Dia melaporkan sesuatu soal pertemuan senat padaku. Sekitar 1 bulan lagi. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Yoshiki-san yang ingin pensiun."

"Hah?" tanya Jasmine, merasa janggal dengan berita yang masuk ke telinganya. "Yoshiki pensiun? Aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Mungkin saja." timpal Hizaki. "Tapi itu baru berita angin. Mungkin kenyataannya tidak begitu."

"Sepi sekali disini." Jasmine mengedarkan pandangannya, "Mana yang lainnya."

"Mereka masih dalam perjalanan kesini." ujar Kamijo tenang. "Dan besok Sono akan kembali kesini."

"Bukanya kemarin dia baru kesini katamu?"

"Tidak tepat kemarin, sebenarnya." ujar Hizaki seraya berdiri dan membereskan piring bekas sarapan mereka. "1 minggu yang lalu dia kesini. Dan besok dia akan tinggal disini sampai 2 bulan kedepan."

"Hah?" Jasmine terlihat terkejut. "Tumben sekali dia mau menginap di Sherow untuk waktu yang lama?"

"Aku juga agak terkejut, sebenarnya." ujar Kamijo. Dia dan Jasmine kemudian melirik Hizaki yang merupakan sepupu Sono. Vampire muda itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa." jawab keduanya kompak.

~ Rose Opera ~

Kris menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Matanya menatap kearah jendela besar yang terbuka, kemudian beralih pada Tao yang meringkuk diatas ranjang. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Kris meraih kemejanya yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya, mengancingkan kemejanya sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar milik Tao.

Dia membuka pintu dan menemukan Kirika yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding. Mata hazelnya melirik ke arah Kris sekilas.

"Maaf ya, kau jadi harus menunggu."

Kris mengulurkan tangannya, mengacak-acak rambut Kirika sebelum pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Kirika menatap punggung Kris dengan tatapan datar, kemudian dia beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Tao. Aroma anyir menguar, bercampur dengan udara lembab.

Kirika menghela nafas. Dia memejamkan matanya, cahaya kebiruan memancar di sekitar tubuhnya, mengembalikan keadaan kamar seperti semula.

"Tao..."

Pemuda itu menggeliat, dia menoleh kearah Kirika yang berjalan kearahnya. Kirika duduk di pinggiran ranjang tempat pemuda itu berbaring.

Rasa sesak menjalar ke ulu hatinya ketika melihat keadaan 'Mirror'nya.

"Kirika..."

"Sstt..."

Kirika mengulurkana tangannya, menyentuh wajah pemuda itu, mengalirkan sihirnya pada Tao. Menghilangkan bekas 'aktifitas' antara Kris dan Tao tadi.

"Maaf ya..." bisik Tao pelan. Kirika mengangguk, sebelum kemudian dia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Tao hingga ke leher pemuda itu.

"Cemilannya kuletakan disini. Jika kau ingin memakannya, kau tinggal mengambilnya."

Kirika beranjak dari duduknya, membetulkan jendela dan tirai kamar Tao sebelum dia keluar dari kamar itu.

Kirika menghela nafas. Pintu dibelakangnya ditutupnya pelan, sebelum dia pergi menuju ke kamarnya sendiri di lantai 2. Banyak hal yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu. Dan entah kenapa, dia merasa jika dirinya kehilangan tenaga.

Tubuhnya melemas ketika dia menghempaskan diri keatas ranjang queen size miliknya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Matanya menghangat, namun gadis itu menggeleng cepat.

Dengan perlahan, dia meraih ponsel di saku blousenya, menekan beberapa nomor sebelum menekan tombol dial dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

~ Rose Opera ~

Miyavi meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Menyelesaikan laporan dalam waktu 2 jam di dalam ruangan bukan kesukaannya. Dia lebih suka menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya di ruangan terbuka, sambil menikmati cemilan atau udara segar.

**DRRT**

**DRRT**

**DRRT**

Miyavi mengernyit ketika mendengar dering yang familiar di telinganya. Dia mencari benda penghasil bunyi itu, dan menemukannya tertimbun tumpukan berkas. Sebaris nama tercantum di layar ponselnya yang berkedip. Pemuda itu menekan tombol answer dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Nee... Ohayou, Kirika. Genki desu ka?"

Kirika menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Genki ne. Oniisan ada dimana? Apa kita bisa bertemu?"

~ Rose Opera ~

Yaaak...

Yaaak...

Yaaak...

Miyavi and Tsuzuku are comming! XD

Nama mbah Yoshiki dan Toshiya juga keselip... Yah... Walaupun gak banyak. Tante Jasu juga masuk, dan...

Itu Kris sama Tao ngapain astaga... XD

Forgive me, Readers-tachi... Saya berharap anda tidak muntah karena chapter yang berbelit-belit sembelit ini hehe... XD

RnR...


End file.
